


Electric Love

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Compilation What Compilation, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mention of smut, One Shot, just random drabbles in one place that have nothing to do with one another really, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: This is just a collection of drabbles I've written for Bughead. They don't string together, each chapter will be an individual little story with a completely new background.





	1. "You’d be loud too if I were riding you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty confronts her loud neighbor.

* * *

 

Betty Cooper was about to lose it. **  
**

It had been three months since the hoodlum who rode a motorcycle had moved in next door and three months of being woken up by the sound of his bike when he came home at all hours of the morning.

She didn’t have anything against motorcycles. In fact, she found them quite appealing.

What she _didn’t_  like though was the roar of them at two am when she had to be up for work at five.

Grabbing her phone to check the time, she groaned when she seen that it was only a little past one. She heard the engine purr once again, the sound vibrating through her room.

Rolling over when she heard his garage door open, she shut her eyes and hoped sleep would come quick.

A half hour later, after not only listening to him pull his bike into his garage, but then being subjected to the sound of tools as he apparently thought one am would be a fantastic time to work on said bike… she had finally had enough.

Sliding into her slippers and grabbing a cotton robe to cover her tank top and sleep shorts, she literally stomped from her house and over to his garage to find the door was still open, the light illuminating his large tattooed figure squatting next to his bike.

For a moment, she just stood there speechless. She had seen him from afar, and only on rare occasions since they apparently had a very different sleep schedule. Up close though, she realized how handsome he was, his dark hair spilling from a beanie on his head as he squatted down to work on something under his bike. His large hand was gripping a wrench, the tattooed muscles of his arm flexing as he turned it.

Then, as if sensing her, he turned, his eyes landing on her instantly and her knees went weak. Oh, he was handsome alright, and as if the rest wasn’t enough, his ocean blue eyes topped off the package perfectly.

He stood then, eyes still on her, and cleared his throat when she didn’t say anything.

Betty’s eyes widened momentarily and she quickly looked away, realizing she’d been caught staring. When her eyes came back to his, she saw the blue was dancing with barely concealed mirth, and her anger came back full force.

Who cared if he was unbelievably attractive? It didn’t take away from the fact that he was always ruining her sleep.

“Hello,” she greeted, crossing her arms over her chest and standing a bit straighter. “I’m Betty Cooper, I live next door.”

He took a step toward her, setting his wrench down on a table and grabbing a rag to wipe his hands. She was surprised when he held one out to her and she hesitantly shook it.

“I’m Jughead Jones. Nice to meet you at… nearly two in the morning.”

A grin graced his lips after he spoke and Betty’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes, at nearly two in the morning. Weird right? I should be sleeping but yet I’m awake. Why? Because of you.”

She thought the frustration in her words would make his smile slip but it only grew.

“Huh,” he brought a hand up to stroke his chin. “That’s definitely something new.”

“What?”

He slipped a hand into his pocket, as the other one went to adjust his beanie. “Well, usually when I’m keeping women up all night it’s because I’m right there with them.”

Betty felt the heat slowly rise from her neck to tinge her cheeks. His insinuation had her heart skipping a beat and momentarily forgetting why she had decided to confront him right then.

Clearing her throat, she placed her hands on her hips, trying not to let him know that he’d knocked her off balance with that statement. “Your bike,” she clarified. “Has been waking me up.”

“I see,” he said, his eyes traveling the length of her body slowly, before landing on her chest and she watched as his eyebrows raised and he stuck his tongue against his cheek.

Confused by his reaction, she looked down, instantly realizing that uncrossing her arms had allowed her robe to fall open and her very thin tank top paired with the cool night was offering him quite the show.

She snatched her robe back together, ignoring his chuckle.

“I’m sorry if it’s been waking you up. How about I make it up to you and take you to dinner tomorrow?”

Betty’s jaw dropped as she stared at him. Did he just… ask her out?

“I don’t want to go to dinner with you!” Well, that was a lie. Now seeing him close up, there was a lot of things she wanted to do with him, as annoying as he was. “What I want is a decent night’s sleep without that loud death contraption waking me up!” Oh, god. She sounded like her mother.

“Hey now,” Jughead raised his hands in defense. “It’s not her fault. You’d be loud too if I were riding you.”

Betty’s arms dropped to her sides, her mouth opening and closing several times before she was able to speak. “What did you just say?”

Jughead shrugged, stepping towards her again. A smirk played on his lips. “I said,  _you’d_  be loud too if I were riding  _you_.”

Betty’s face heated. Oh my god. “Well, I see I’m not going to be getting anywhere with this.” She tugged her robe together again angrily and turned to walk back to her house.

“Sweet Dreams, Miss Cooper.”

Betty stilled, slowly turning to meet his eyes over her shoulder, refusing to allow him to get the last word. “You too,  _Mr Jones_. And by the way,  _I’m_  the one that does the riding.”

His laughter followed her all the way to her house and she couldn’t help the pleased smile that was now touching her lips.

Well, the problem wasn’t solved but at least she’d gotten the last word.

Though she felt like what she said had started another problem altogether.

* * *

 

 


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did I mention that I had a dream about you last night? Oh right we’ve never talked about before” AU

 

* * *

“Wow,” Veronica fanned herself dramatically. “Now  _that_  is hot. Damn, Betty, you need to tell us about these dreams more often.”

Kevin nodded enthusiastically. “Agree. Tell us about the thing he did to you with his hands again.”

Betty flushed, smacking him in the arm and looking around to make sure no one else in their homeroom had overheard him. “Would you lower your voice, please?”

Kevin rolled his eyes, but thankfully lowered his voice before he spoke again. “You expect me to keep calm after telling me about the dirty dream you had for our resident Serpent bad boy? I consider myself pretty kinky, but that dream even made _me_  blush.”

Betty groaned, crossing her arms on her desk and laying her head in them. “Why did I even tell you guys?”

“Because friends always share kinky sex dreams with each other,” Veronica told her. “And it was eating away at you.”

“It was.” Betty admitted, begrudgingly.

“Just like _he_  was eating away at you.”

“Kevin!” Betty and Veronica yelled in unison, though Veronica’s voice held much more amusement than Betty’s. 

Betty turned to face her brunette friend who was now laughing uncontrollably. “You two are evil. What do I do? I can’t stop thinking about it. Or him.”

“I say you go up to him and tell him,” Veronica shrugged. “In every detail just like you told us. He’d probably lose it.”

Betty glared at her. “Oh yes, I’ll just walk right up to him and say  _hey Jughead, excited for graduation? Speaking of excited, did I mention I had a dream about you last night? It was super kinky and the things you were doing to me had me waking up and taking a cold shower before school, but that didn’t help so here I am now, still hot and bothered and wishing you would bend me over my desk just like you did in my dream… oh wait, sorry, we’ve never talked before_.”

A throat clearing behind her had Betty freezing and her eyes darting to Veronica and Kevin who were both now looking behind her with wide eyes. She squeezed her own shut, saying a silent prayer before slowly turning around and her heart dropped when her eyes were met with a leather jacket she knew all too well. Cursing under her breath, she hesitantly lifted her eyes to meet his dark blue ones that were currently swimming with a mixture of amusement and heat.

Her breath caught in her throat when he leaned down, his hands resting on either side of her desk and his face coming within inches of hers.

“No, we’ve never talked before,” his deep voice slid over her in the most delightful way. “But I really think we should rectify that.”

* * *

 


	3. Oh, Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m your neighbor and I can hear you fucking someone who shares my name” AU

* * *

 

When the elderly lady who occupied the apartment next to Betty’s moved out to live with her children, Betty had been nervous over what tenant would take her place. When she’d finally met him though, her nerves had quickly turned to delight.

The attraction had been instant when they had bumped into each other a few days after he’d gotten settled. The introduction and quick exchange had left Betty grinning from ear to ear for the rest of the day. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome - even with the odd crown shaped beanie seemingly permanently attached to his head.

The first few weeks had been filled with random run ins, flirting, and a whole lot of building sexual frustration.

Sexual frustration that quickly turned to a different kind of frustration that fourth week when her apartment was filled with moans coming from his.

It was fine, a healthy sex life was a good thing - even though she wished she was the one participating in that healthy sex _with_ him.

She brushed it off- as much as she  _could_  that is. But it had all come to a head the night before when in between the moans and groans, a name was said.

_“Oh, Betty.”_

Apparently the Romeo next door was currently having sex with someone that shared her name. And that fact was her tipping point.

After a night of no sleep, and an irritation she knew bordered on irrational, she had decided she would confront him, in the nicest way possible.

“Hello, Jughead.” Betty nodded to him as they both stepped onto the elevator that would take them up to their shared floor the following evening.

A corner of his lips lifted as he gave her a once over, his blue eyes darkening. “ _Betty_.”

The name triggered a flashback of the night before and had her temper building as they stepped off the elevator and made their way to their doors.

Betty took a deep breath. “I just wanted to let you know,” she started and lifted her chin in defiance when his eyes met hers and her knees went weak. This would be  _so_  much easier if he wasn’t so damn attractive. “The walls here are very thin.”

Jughead stilled, his key in his lock. His eyebrows lifted as he watched her. “Oh yeah?”

Betty crossed her arms, her hands gripping the mail she was holding. She nodded. “Yes. And it’s quite odd hearing my name moaned through the walls.” There. She said it. And she sounded bitter, she realized with a groan, so she quickly continued. “So maybe next time just use a generic  _baby_?” she joked.

Jughead bit his lip and took a step toward her, his eyes narrowing. “Did you see anyone leave?”

Betty’s heart began to race and she had no idea where he was going with his question. She shook her head. “No.”

He took another step, standing closer than he ever had before and the heat from his body had goosebumps spreading along her skin. He smelled  _wonderful_.

“So,” Jughead said. “Did I have someone over? Or was I just… taking care of things myself? And visualizing someone named,” his voice lowered, the seductive sound sliding over her and making her toes curl. “ _Betty_.” he finished with a whisper.

Betty’s jaw dropped. Was he insinuating… was he…? She couldn’t think. Her mind raced over all the moans. She had thought some sounded like the exaggerated ones from porn stars at the time. Had he just been watching porn? She had never seen anyone leave, never heard any talking before or after. Had he really just been… having one on one time with himself? And if that was the case, then last night, was he thinking about…  _her_?

The realization had her eyes widening as she stared at him, dumbfounded. Jughead winked, walking backwards to his door. She watched silently as he turned the lock and opened it, putting one foot inside before stopping and looking back over at her.

“By the way, the thin walls thing goes both ways,” he said and she was sure her face was purple. “I was going to call the landlord at first because I wasn’t sure if that constant  _buzzing_  was something to do with the electric wiring in the walls or not.”

“Oh my god.” Betty whispered to herself, not knowing how the roles had suddenly reversed. She had wanted to call him out and yet now the spot light was on her.

“But then one night, the buzzing stopped and I heard some really  _frustrated_ curses.” his eyes roamed over her body again before landing on her face and winking once more. “If the batteries ever die again, don’t get mad. Just come on over and  _I’ll_  help you out.”

He licked his lips slowly and Betty’s throat went dry.

“I can be a really helpful neighbor.”

And with that parting line, he disappeared into his apartment, leaving Betty standing there with her mouth still agape.

Well, that did  _not_  go as planned.

* * *

 


	4. Kinky Cops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m your ex, you are a cop, and I just got arrested for being drunk and disorderly” AU

 

* * *

It’d been six years since she’d left Riverdale. To be honest, she hadn’t expected to return. The invitation to attend JB’s graduation ceremony, a girl she looked at as a little sister and had kept in contact with over the years, was something she couldn’t pass up though. They had been inseparable, once upon a time, and the bond had stayed strong despite the downfall of the relationship between Betty and JB’s older brother Jughead.

There was a time when she was sure they would be together forever. After all, many couples parted after experiencing only a fraction of the tragedy they had - but Betty and Jug had been to hell and back and always came out stronger, so wouldn’t that have made their relationship invincible? She had thought so, but when it came time for college and Betty had wanted to move away and start their lives somewhere new, Jughead had refused, not wanting to leave the Serpent’s behind. He had a dream of snuffing out the Ghoulies and turning the Serpents into upstanding citizens, but Betty’s dreams went beyond the town lines and after an explosive fight, had set off to find them, leaving Riverdale and Jughead behind.

Of course she’d kept in contact with everyone else, including his sister, and knew that he had quickly realized his dream wasn’t going to happen exactly how he wanted and had moved to accomplishing it a different way - by becoming a member of the law. She couldn’t believe the news when she’d heard it - Jughead, a deputy? It seemed laughable. But indeed, he had went through training, had earned his badge, and over the last five years had made quick work of taking down the Ghoulies once and for all.

She wasn’t sure what she’d expected when she’d seen him at the graduation though. A clean cut man, one who was a stranger to her was what she imagined maybe. Though she should have known better. He was the same in so many ways. He was older, sure. His body more muscular, tattoos covering more skin. His hair was shorter now, but still long enough for him to run his fingers through. But the aura of danger and mystery still surrounded him. And his eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes she loved so much, had landed on her instantly, burning with a fire she had thought had been snuffed out long ago but apparently still raged wild.

She’d been happy she was able to make it through the ceremony before running off. Sitting a few feet down from him was hard, and she swore she could feel the heat from his body and the tension radiating off of him even with a few people seated between them. She also knew she wasn’t the only one who felt it, if FP’s amused smile as he glanced between them was any indication.

But she’d survived the ceremony and had headed straight to her hotel, planning to stay in her room until her flight left the next morning.

Unbeknownst to her of course, Veronica had started driving up from the city the second Betty had sent her a worried text about seeing Jug, and had arrived at her hotel door a couple hours later, equipped with alcohol.  

That was how Betty had gotten to where she was at.

She had only wanted a milkshake from Pop’s, and the waitress was taking  _far_ too long for her liking, so she hopped behind the counter and started to make one herself. Her and V had spent their last summers of high school waitressing there so it wasn’t as if she didn’t know what she was doing. Sure,  _maybe_  she was a little drunk and  _maybe_  she had turned the ice cream machine on and forgot about it - causing ice cream to spill all over the floor - but really, that was no need to call the police!

But sure enough, next thing Betty knew the windows of Pop’s were flashing with blue and red lights and of course  _he_  had to be one of the cops to take the call.

A few hours ago, before far too much wine had slipped past her lips, Betty would have escaped out the back door of Pops just to avoid him. Now though? She found herself standing tall and walking out the door to meet her fate. Okay, maybe stumbling would be a better word for it.

She planned to tell him off.

That quickly changed though when she came face to face with him in all his uniform wearing glory.

She blamed her reaction on the wine. And Veronica. And her hormones.

Truly, it should be illegal to look like that! She was sure the crime rate in Riverdale must have skyrocketed the past few years from women deliberately breaking the law just so they could get reprimanded by Jughead Jones in a police uniform.

And that is exactly what she told his partner before turning to back to the blue eyed man who was watching her with far too much amusement. Betty dragged her eyes up and down his body slowly, not caring that she was so blatantly checking him out. Her eyes moved across his chest. “Is that a bullet proof vest or have you just bulked up that much?”

She thought she saw his lips quirk, though his face remained stone. His eyes gave him away though, the blue glittering in the night. “It’s all me, Betts.” she swore she heard him whisper before he stepped forward and glanced between her and Veronica. “You girls causing chaos on your first night in town?”

“ _Only_  night in town,” Betty corrected and now something different flashed in his eyes making her regret her words for a moment.

“Well, how about we take you ladies back to wherever it is you’re staying before you spend your _only_  night in town sleeping it off behind bars.”

Betty’s eyes narrowed. “Is that a threat, Deputy?” She crossed her arms over her chest, successfully pushing her breasts up higher and was pleased to see his eyes wash over them. “You would just love to frisk me, wouldn’t you?” Man, she knew _she_  would definitely love him to. His uniform was driving her crazy and then his eyes… she’d missed them. Especially when they were looking at her like they were now.

Veronica’s laughter behind her nearly had her missing the groan that escaped his lips. “You’re d _efinitely_  drunk.”

Betty glanced over at his partner who looked as amused as Veronica sounded.

“Come on, we’ll take you back to your hotel.”

Betty stepped back, only slightly stumbling. “I’m not ready to leave.” She told him, firmly. “I haven’t gotten my milkshake.” and she was really _really_  hungry. Though now it wasn’t exactly for the milkshake. Unless the milkshake was going to be dumped all over the deputy in front of her, in which case she would gladly lick it all off.

Jughead grinned at her then. “According to Sylvia in there, you dumped enough ice cream on the floor to make milkshakes for the whole town.” Betty couldn’t look away from his grin. Man she missed those lips. The things they could do…

“You gals are lucky they ain’t gonna make you pay for it all.” Jughead’s partner winked at them and Betty rolled her eyes.

“Oh, please. Pop loves us.” Veronica, who was now seated on a parking spot block, told him.

Betty nodded. “It’s true.” She found Jughead’s eyes again, his smirk not fading a bit. She lost her train of thought yet again. “So,” she mused, taking a step towards him. “Are you the good cop or the  _bad_  cop?”

Veronica’s laughter bubbled behind her again and Jughead’s partner whistled, but Betty’s eyes never left the man before hers.

“Betty,” Jughead warned, though she could see the way his eyes heated.

“What?” She asked innocently. It wasn’t a bad question. She really wanted to know. She circled him, taking him in, before coming to stand before him again. “Now I see why you became a cop. You’re like a walking kink store. Handcuffs, baton. What all  _do_ you use that baton for anyways…”

“ _Jesus_ , Betty.”

“Oh, don’t act so shy.” Betty told him, though a voice in the back of her head was telling her she shouldn’t be saying what she said, but she couldn’t help it. It was true after all. She turned to his partner who was straight up laughing now. “He’s pretty kinky, if you didn’t know.”

Jughead stepped forward then. “Okay, that’s it. Come on.” he said, placing a hand on her back. “And if I remember correctly, I wasn’t the only one who was kinky.” he whispered in her ear and his words shot straight to her core. “Veronica, Archie messaged me earlier to tell me you two would most likely be up to no good. I’ll make sure to let him know that you didn’t disappoint.”

“I never do,” Veronica purred as she walked to the opposite side of the police car.

Jughead opened the door and motioned for Betty to get in but her mind was muddled from his words and the way his palm had felt against her back. She wished for a moment everyone else would disappear because she had the sudden urge to do something crazy just so she could try and bribe him into not arresting her. With sexual favors of course.

“Aren’t you going to frisk me first?” Betty bit her lip, sending him a coy look over her shoulder as she put her hands on the roof of the cop car. “That’s a mighty big flashlight you got there, Deputy.”

Jughead glared. “Get in the car, Miss Cooper.”

Betty turned then, the movement bringing their bodies close. “How do you know it’s only Miss?”

Now that she was so close, she could hear his breathing was ragged and knew she was getting to him. Which was only fair, since he was definitely getting to her.

“Well I’d like to think that if you were married, you wouldn’t be here propositioning a police officer. There’s also no ring on your finger.” Jughead cocked an eyebrow at her before moving his face within inches of hers. “And do you really think I haven’t asked about you, Betty?”

Betty forgot how to breathe. “Why?”

He sighed then, and the noise sobered her up immediately. “Probably the same reason you’ve checked up on me.”

Betty was speechless as she turned and slid into the car. She watched him say something to his partner, and then watched him walk towards Pops as his partner got behind the wheel and started to drive away.

She was lost inside her head until they were almost back to the hotel, vaguely hearing Veronica tell the deputy driving where they were staying. Then an echo of a laugh filled the car and she looked over to where Veronica was grinning down at her phone.

“What are you watching?” Betty asked, and Veronica’s giggles were her only answer before Betty’s own drunken voice filled the car.

_“What all do you use that baton for anyways?”_

“Oh god,” Betty cringed, her mind having been so focused on Jughead’s last words that she’d completely forgot everything she’d said beforehand. And of course Veronica had recorded it.

What had she been thinking?!

She hadn’t. She apparently hadn’t been thinking at all.

“You ladies need help up to your room?” the deputy asked as he let them out of the car and they quickly declined, making their way to the entrance of the hotel and Betty muttered a thanks to him, heat rising to her cheeks as she remembered her kink comment.

The deputy winked and opened his car door to get back in. “Oh, ma’am, I almost forgot. My partner wanted me to let you know he’ll be here tomorrow to see you off. Not sure if he’ll be bringing the baton though.”

His laughter faded away as he got in his car and pulled away and Betty stood there, watching it helplessly until it disappeared.

“Well, tomorrow morning should be interesting.” Veronica mused as they stepped into the elevator.

Betty groaned. Yeah, interesting was one word for it.

She was never drinking again.

 

* * *

 


	5. Auto-Correct

“Jughead just text me,” Betty told Veronica, her eyes wide. “He wrote  _wanna bang?_  and then quickly wrote  _hang_ to correct himself and hasn’t said anything since.”

Veronica stared at her for a moment before grabbing her own phone and moving her fingers quickly across the screen before sliding it in her bag and heading for the door. 

“Where are you going?” Betty nearly yelled. “What do I write back? Do I ignore it? Make a joke? I’m having a moment here and you’re supposed to help!” 

“I am helping.” Veronica told her, grabbing her keys. “I just text Archie to tell him that I’m going to stay with him tonight and then text Jughead and told him it’s about time, that you’ll take option one, and to come over.” She winked. “Have fun.”


	6. Pool House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 3.01 continuation

_Betty kept her eyes on her boyfriend. “So if you’re on the front line, so am I,” she told him and swallowed when she watched his eyes darken, filling with promises she knew all too well.  
_

_Jughead was quiet for a moment, his eyes on fire as they watched her. “Okay.” He turned, a muscle flexing in his neck and she knew what she had said had gotten to him, on more than one level. “Let’s bring Hot Dog home, shall we?”_

Everyone agreed and started piling out of the room. Toni nudged Betty’s arm and sent her a wink, clearly approving of the way she had stood her ground and Betty sent her a smile of thanks at the reassurance. One by one, they exited, heading back to the party, Cheryl sending her a look and Sweet Pea sporting a knowing smirk, clearly being able to feel the tension in the room.

Knowing she and Jug were the only ones left, Betty moved to step out but a hand snaked around her waist and pulled her back, shutting the door and walking her backwards to the table that sat in the center of the room. Her pulse pounded as hot breath tickled the back of her neck. “You know I love it when you do that.” A kiss followed, warm lips against the sensitive spot just below her ear, gently sucking. Goosebumps danced across her skin.

“Do what?” She breathed and was spun around, hands moving to her hips and lifting her with ease, setting her down on the table and her legs spread automatically as Jughead stepped into her. She leaned back, her palms on the table behind her to brace herself as she watched him. His eyes were blazing, and she tipped her head to the side, a coy smile playing on her lips when she watched those eyes move over her body.

Jughead’s lips quirked at her teasing. “When you take control.” He moved closer, the front of his swim trunks rubbing against her center and her legs tightened around him, toes curling at the feel of just  _how_  much he had loved it.

“Yet you’re stubborn and fight me when I do.” Betty sat up, their bodies flush, the heat from his own spreading over her as she arched into him, wondering just how safe they were from someone walking in on them. Though at the moment, with the way he was looking at her? She wasn’t sure she would care if someone did. With Archie’s case, they’d barely had much time together over the summer, and she knew he was as frustrated by it as she was.

Jughead ran a finger up her back slowly, never breaking eye contact. His touch left a blaze in its wake and her breathing became shallow. She watched him as his finger slipped under the strap of her suit and pulled it down on one side, leaving her shoulder bare and he bent down to leave a kiss there, making her shiver. His tongue trailed a line from her shoulder and up her neck, kisses following behind, until his mouth was at her ear again and his large hands were gripping her hips, the tips of his fingers slipping under her suit. He rocked into her once more, pulling her hips into him and she couldn’t stop the moan that fell from her lips.

“I love riling you up.”

His whisper had her coming undone. Her hands moved between their bodies to slide under his shirt, nails raking slowly over his hard stomach as she looked up at him through hooded eyes.

“Oh yeah?” She asked, leaning forward and nipping at his soft lips. “How about you show me just how much you love it?”


	7. Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My stupid friends roped me into a mall scavenger hunt and you’re on the list” AU

* * *

She knew she should have said no when she received the invite to one of Cheryl’s get togethers. Veronica had begged her to come with her though, and being the good friend that she was, Betty had went along. **  
**

She thought it would be another odd sleepover or awkward family dinner - something she had thought would never happen again now that they had graduated and were college bound in a few weeks - but she was surprised when she and Ronnie had arrived and Cheryl, along with a few other members of the vixens, were waiting outside her parents mansion next to their cars.

A list of instructions, items, rules, and a whole lot of trash talking and a very heated argument between Veronica and Cheryl later, Betty and Veronica were driving off on a quest to complete a scavenger hunt, earn bragging rights, and have a little fun before their summer came to a close and they all went their separate ways.

As hesitant as she had been initially about it, she would admit a scavenger hunt sounded extremely fun, despite the bit of a twist Cheryl had come up with, and her competitive side had come out full force.

Her and Veronica had spent the last three hours driving all over town and checking items off the list. The rules were simple: find the item and complete the deed, and snap a picture or video and send it as proof to Ethel who was keeping track of the teams scores and assuring they followed the rules. It had actually been a bit easier than actually collecting the item, since some of them would have been impossible to do. So far, the night had been relatively harmless, with Veronica taking on the racier tasks and Betty doing all the others.

Betty lifted her phone and snapped a picture quickly as Veronica held up a pair of handcuffs with a smirk. The deputy behind her, not realizing Betty was there and that Veronica had been flirting with him to be able to get ahold of his handcuffs as a scavenger hunt dare, looked absolutely shocked when the flash filled the night and Betty quickly got behind the wheel and took off as soon as Veronica fell into the seat next to her.

“Poor guy,” Veronica mused, glancing in the rear view mirror. “I think he really thought he was going to get to use hose handcuffs on me.”

Betty chuckled, grabbing the paper from the center console and handing it to her friend. “It was amazing, and with that off the list, we only have one more to go and that one is all  _you_.”

“ _Kiss a Serpent_ ,” Veronica read. “Well it won’t be the first time… wait a minute.”

Betty glanced at her friend as they came to a stop light. “What? Did we miss one?”

Veronica turned to her with an unsure smile. “The rules state specifically that we each do an even number of items, and Deputy Kink back there put me at ten. You’re at nine, Betts.”

Betty’s face instantly fell and then she was jerked back to reality when the car behind her laid on their horn, letting her know the light had turned green. “I can’t just kiss a random guy!” she protested. “You were going to go kiss that Sweet Pea guy you hooked up with before.”

Veronica’s fingers furiously moved across the screen of her phone as Betty pulled into the parking spot of the Whyte Wyrm. “Ethel says Cheryl’s team is still working on the handcuffs item so if we do this one now, we win.”

Betty shut her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat. She’d never talked to a Serpent, with them being the scary gang her parents always warned her about, and now she had to just walk up to one and kiss them? Was this really worth it? She glanced over to her friend and Veronica’s hopeful, pleading eyes had her groaning in defeat.

There was no way they were losing now.

Taking a deep breath, she exited the car, Veronica following, and glanced around the parking lot to the people littering it, most sporting the leather jacket she’d seen occasionally.

“What about him?”

Betty looked to where Veronica was pointing and pondered it for a moment before someone called out the man’s name,  _Fangs_ , and she quickly decided against it. She had no idea how he had gotten such a nickname and didn’t want to find out the hard way in the middle of a kiss.

Glancing around again, she did a double take as her eyes moved over a man sitting sideways on his bike, talking to a couple of people. He had an arm propped on handlebars, combat boots against the pavement. An odd beanie sat on his head, a few strands of midnight hair spilling out from underneath it, but it was his eyes that caught her attention. So blue and shining beneath the neon lights of the bar sign. He was handsome, incredibly so, and looked as if he didn’t quite belong with all the others. But apparently he did, she told herself, taking in the leather jacket hanging off his shoulders.

 _Him_. He was the one.

Betty glanced at her friend. “Get the camera ready, because I’m only going to be able to this once.”

Taking a deep breath, and tugging on her cardigan when she saw the looks they were receiving, knowing how out of place they looked in pastels and pearls, her adrenaline kicked up at the thought of winning and being able to gloat to Cheryl and knock the girl down a couple notches.

Just a kiss, a quick peck, and they’d be off. Simple. Easy.

His eyes found her when she neared him, and she nearly tripped over her own feet. He was even more beautiful close up, and nerves snaked their way into her belly as she moistened her lips nervously.

Ignoring the two men he had been talking to, she walked right up to him and stood before him, his eyes on her starting a fire in her she wasn’t sure how to interpret. His sitting position on his bike had his face level her chest and his eyes drifted over the area before meeting hers, amusement and curiosity glittering in the blue depths.

Their eyes stayed locked for a long moment, nothing being said but something passing between them. Something Betty had never felt before.

Finally she found her voice, and subsequently lost any sanity she had left. “This is going to sound crazy, but I was roped into a scavenger hunt and you are on the list.”

His eyebrows shot up, one corner of his lips slowly sliding up into a smirk. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Betty breathed, taking a step closer to him and noticed his legs parted for her, letting her as close as she could get. The heat from his body wrapped around her and drove away the chill of the night. Her breathing became shallow. “I have to kiss you. Just a peck.”

His eyes flashed, and she’d later think that he knew what she said was a lie even before their lips touched.

She lifted a hand to his cheek as his head angled up to meet hers and then her lips were on his. Soft, warm, he tasted like menthol and cinnamon, an odd combination but she found her lips parting to get more of it.

And the rest of the world faded away.

She felt a hand on her hip, another sliding to her back to pull her closer and her body was against his. Hard, hot. Her tongue met the heat of his and his hand fisted in the material of her cardigan as her own hands slid up further, sliding under his beanie and through his hair, automatically pulling him in closer. She needed more, so much more.

It was when she felt her body arch into his further, and a whistle filled her ears, that she came crashing back to reality. A reality where she was standing in the middle of a crowded parking lot, making out with a man she didn’t know.

She pulled back, inhaling deep, wide eyes meeting shocked blue ones and her cheeks heated as she turned to Veronica who was watching her with even more shock then she felt. “Did you get the picture?”

Her voice sounded off as she willed her heart to slow it’s pace as it threatened to beat from her chest.

“I sure did,” Veronica replied, a grin spreading across her face. “Like two minutes ago.”

Betty’s eyes widened as she took a step back, feeling his hands fall from her with the movement and instantly regretted it, wanting to step back into him. Her eyes lifted to meet his, finding him already watching her, the blue having darkened and the curiosity now replaced with something else. Something that had her wanting to forget meeting back at Cheryl’s and climb on the back of his bike instead.

“Thanks,” she cleared her throat when her voice sounded choked. “Ah, yeah. Thanks for… that.”

His eyes flashed as a tongue darted out to run along his bottom lip before they curved into a smile. “My pleasure.  _Anytime._ ”

His words sounded like an invitation and even as Betty walked back to the car, stealing glances at him over her shoulder and seeing his eyes still on her the entire time, something in her was already thinking about taking him up on that invitation.

“Well, that was something.” Veronica cooed as they took off down the road and made their way back to Cheryl’s. “You two had everyone in that parking lot needing a cold shower.”

Betty flushed, opening her mouth to respond but Veronica’s phone going off had her stalling.

“Well, well, well.” Veronica laughed as they stopped at a stop sign and held up her phone to show Betty a video. Cheers and chants echoed through the car as two bobs of red and pink hair filled the screen. “Ethel just sent me this. Apparently the Serpents are irresistible all around tonight. Cheryl tried to skip a kiss with one of the big bad bikers and asked this girl for a chaste one instead but this video is two minutes long and Ethel said it’s only a fraction what went down and is  _still_  going down.” Veronica sighed. “I can’t believe I’m the only one tonight not getting some major action.”

Betty bit her lip. “Well, there’s still time. If Cheryl is still preoccupied, that means we won, right?”

Veronica’s eyes lit up as Betty made a U-turn in the middle of the road. “Oh yes, and winners should celebrate.”

Betty chuckled as they headed back towards the bar.

Oh, she was planning on it.  

* * *

 


	8. Accidental Nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re in an exam study group and I just send you my nudes by accident oops” AU

* * *

“This  _cannot_  be happening.” Betty opened her eyes slowly and cautiously peeked down at the phone she currently had a death grip on, praying she had just imagined what she had seen moments ago. Nope. It was still there.  _Definitely_  didn’t imagine it. “Okay so it sent, but I’m dreaming. This is a dream. A nightmare, actually. Just a nightma…  _ouch_!”

The blonde spun to her left, reaching her free hand to cover the arm that had just been brutally assaulted.

“What?” Veronica, her roommate and best friend, shrugged and popped a strawberry into her mouth. “You seemed to be confused over whether you were awake or not so I figured I’d pinch you and let you know.”

Betty sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Ronnie…” she said slowly and her voice had the brunette glancing back up from the magazine she was leaning over the breakfast bar reading. Veronica’s eyes darted from Betty to the phone she was gripping before reaching out and taking it from her. When her eyes widened and her mouth dropped before a shocked laugh escaped it, Betty instantly regretted it.

“I know you’ve been crushing on him but  _damn_  Betts, sending him that picture is a level of forward I didn’t think you were capable of.” Veronica grinned at her friend like a proud mother before glancing back down at the phone. “I approve.”

Betty’s face, which she knew was no doubt already red, was surely turning purple now as she struggled to pull in air. “I did _not_  mean to send that.”

Veronica’s head whipped up again and she was silent for a moment before she nearly fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. “Oh my god, this makes it somehow even better,” she gasped.

Betty’s horror subsided for a moment to make way for anger as she glared down at her friend. “This is your fault!”

Veronica, unable to stop grinning despite the accusation, rolled her eyes. “My fault? So I sent a picture of you in nothing but some sinfully skimpy lingerie to Jughead Jones? Only problem with your story is that this was sent at,” Veronica glanced down at the phone quickly. “10:37pm and at that time, if I do recall, my hands were a bit tied up. Feel free to ask the ginger boy sleeping away in my bed for proof if you’d like.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before sending her friend a wink.

Betty crossed her arms, struggling to control her racing heart. “You gifted me that boudoir photoshoot gift certificate.”

“Well, your confidence was down after whatshisname dumped you…”

“Not the point!” Betty cut her off frantically. “If you hadn’t done that, those photos never would have been taken and if those photos never would have been taken, the photog wouldn’t have emailed me a few edits yesterday and they wouldn’t have been on my phone to accidentally send to people!”

Betty watched as Veronica struggled to keep a straight face but it only lasted a few moments before she lost it again. “You probably killed the poor boy. How did you even accidentally send that one?”

Betty glared again. “I had to take sleeping pills because I couldn’t  _sleep_  due to the animalistic noises coming from my  _dear_  roommates bedroom.”

Any other person in the world would have the decency to look slightly embarrassed or apologetic. Veronica just beamed. “Sorry, not sorry.”

Betty walked over and slumped into a couch cushion and put her head in her hands, horror over the initial realization leaving her as dread over the planned study session she had later that day filled her stomach. “He messaged me when I was half asleep asking for a picture of my notes because he couldn’t find his and I somehow ended up selecting the second picture in my recent gallery instead of the one I just took.” Betty groaned.

“ _I can’t sleep and was going to study but can’t find my notes from today. Could you send me a picture of yours?_ ” Veronica read. “Well, I bet he really didn’t sleep after  _that_  picture.” she giggled, setting the phone down on the counter before walking over to her friend. “Look on the bright side, you weren’t completely naked,” she said and then grinned when Betty glanced at her through narrowed eyes. “And, maybe this will give him the cojones to finally ask you out since you have been refusing to make the first move.”

Betty covered her face with a couch pillow and leaned back. “I’m sure. Since it’s now been almost ten hours and he’s yet to write back.” her voice was muffled from the pillow, thankfully, so that Veronica didn’t hear how had she sounded. Honestly, the fact that he hadn’t replied made it all so much worse.

Was she supposed to just act like it didn’t happen, make a joke about it and try to laugh it off, find another study group and avoid him around campus at all costs? The last one sounded the most appealing at the moment.

A ding had her dropping the pillow and glancing at the counter with wide eyes.

“Want me to get it?” Veronica asked eagerly but Betty jumped up before her friend could, grabbing the phone and glancing down at it. When she saw his name, signalling a new message, her heart dropped.

“He wrote back.” Betty mumbled before squeezing her eyes shut and clicking on it.

“ _I’m assuming that was sent on accident,_ ” she read, cringing immediately, but before she could write back, another message appeared.  _I won’t lie and say I’m disappointed though._

“What did he say?” Veronica asked impatiently, trying to look over Betty’s shoulder.

Betty danced away as yet another message dinged.

_If I know you at all, and I’d like to think I do, you’re probably really embarrassed right now, and I’ve been up all night trying to figure out how to respond and after my third cold shower, I’ve decided the best way to make this less awkward for you would be to just even the playing field._

The picture that followed his message had Betty letting out an audible gasp. She’d never seen him without the beanie on his head and donned in multiple layers of clothes, so the picture of him standing in front of his mirror, wet black hair falling into his eyes and sending droplets of water running down his tan chest and toned stomach and disappearing behind the dark blue towel he had tied at his waist, nearly knocked her on her ass. The words he sent after it had any remaining embarrassment washing away.

_Any chance you’d wanna skip out on the group study session tonight and have one of our own?_

Betty let out a chuckle of disbelief before pulling her lip between her teeth and moving excited fingers across her screen to reply.

_I think there’s a really good chance of that happening._

A very  _very_  good chance.

Pulling at whatever confidence she had in her, she typed her next message and sent it before she talked herself out of it.

_My place, 8pm?_

“You’re staying at Archie’s tonight.” she told Veronica before typing one more message.

_Clothing optional._

* * *

 


	9. Kiss The Rain

* * *

_“You look great.”_ Jughead’s low voice drifted over to Betty and she sent him a smile, glancing down at the simple blue dress she wore, knowing it definitely didn’t warrant a great.

She sent him a look, telling him she knew he was full of it.  _“Thanks! It’s amazing what getting rid of a cheating jerk can do to your complexion!”_ Her words were laced with sarcasm.

“Betty…” he started but she just waved him off and took a sip of her drink, glancing around the large ball room decorated in gold and white. The Lodge’s had definitely went above and beyond for Veronica and Archie’s engagement party, though the two were so unbelievably in love with each other that they would have been happy with a party in a run down bar or a backyard cookout. Her best friends had seen many trials, but they’d stuck together through it all and Archie had popped the question a few months earlier, with their closest friends and family looking on in what Betty thought was a moment that was so incredibly perfect that it would never be topped, even by her own engagement… _if_  that ever happened.

“Don’t feel sorry for me Juggie, I’m really not that upset.” Betty told him, finishing off her drink and leaning back against the bar with a sigh. “We weren’t in love, and to be honest, I’m not even sure I liked him that much.” She told her friend honestly. And it was true. Doug was a coworker and an acquaintance that had become more after a random hookup after an office party. Three months later, Betty had found out that she wasn’t the only coworker he’d been hooking up with. “I was kind of relieved when I found out, to be honest.”

Jughead’s blue eyes, looking brighter than usual due to his dark blue button up, roamed all over her face as if trying to figure out if she was lying or not. He would know too, he’d always been able to see through any act she put on. He ran a hand through his dark hair, and sent her one more look before facing the crowd in front of them again.

“So what has you upset then if it’s not Dan?”

“Doug,” Betty corrected, though it really didn’t matter. “I’m just feeling sorry for myself.”

Jughead chuckled at her confession. “I get it. It’s hard not to when you look at those two,” he pointed to Archie and Veronica who were spinning around the dance floor, laughing with each other as if they were the only ones there.

Betty sighed, she would do anything for that kind of love, but she’d just gotten stuck with one dud after the next.

“We’re kind of pathetic, aren’t we?”

Jughead chuckled. “Maybe,” he agreed, his voice changing slightly before he cleared his throat. “But tonight is not the time to stand around feeling sorry for ourselves. Dance with me, Betts.”

Betty glanced as his large offered hand and sent him a smile of thanks before taking it, letting him pull her to the dance floor.

They danced and talked about work, the new case Jug was working on, and how FP and Alice were, but as the songs faded into slow ones, Betty’s sadness came back full force.

“I’ve never even danced with a boyfriend,” she told him, her arms wrapped around his neck snugly as she leaned into him, breathing in his familiar scent and letting it comfort her. “I’ve danced with you, Archie, Kevin, and random dates at our high school dances and weddings, of course.” She sighed. “But never have I actually danced with a boyfriend. Like you read about it in books and see it in movies, dinner dates with dancing afterward, random dancing to street music, hearing a song in some random place and the guy suddenly spins the girl into his arms. Where are all those guys and why do I keep finding the duds?”

Jughead chuckled, but his eyes were serious. “They’re out there, Betty.”

Betty huffed, glancing over Jugheads shoulder at all the couples dancing around them. She knew she was feeling sorry for herself, and didn’t care. She could always vent to him, and she really needed to vent right now. Even if they were in the middle of their best friends engagement party. “I just want the romance. I want my movie moment. I want my cloud nine moment, and I’m starting to feel like i’ll never be the girl to get it. And if I do, it’s not going to live up to my expectations.”

Jughead ran a hand up her back that had goosebumps dancing across her skin. “You’ll get it, Betty. Engagement parties and weddings always make single people feel stressed. It’s life.” he winked at her. “Patience, Juliet.”

“I feel like I’ve been _patient_ too long.” Betty sighed, resting her forehead against his neck and felt him lay a kiss against her hair. “I’ve spent thirty years waiting for that moment, the moment that will just blow me away, and I’m yet to even get anything remotely close.” Jughead opened his mouth to speak but Betty shook her head, chuckling to herself. “I need some fresh air. When I come back, I swear i’ll be less depressing.” she told him before walking away.

Betty quickly made her way out of the ball room and towards the back exit of the ritzy hotel they were in. When the door shut behind her and she seen that it was sprinkling out, she turned to go back in, but the door was locked. “Oh, this is great.” she muttered to herself and then started to make her way across the dark parking lot towards the front of the building, using her wrap to protect her from the rain as much as possible.

“Betty!” she heard her name and spun around to see Jughead near the door. “What are you doing?”

Betty jogged back towards the door, as quickly as her heels on the wet pavement would allow, “Don’t shut the door!” she yelled, but it was too late. The door shut with a thud. “It locks.”

“Shit,” Jughead cursed, peeling off his jacket and walking over to her, using it to cover both their heads as Betty started laughing.

“Now I’m going to be soaked and depressed,” she commented as the rain picked up, splashing against their legs as they walked around the large building in the dark. “I swear life is just playing one giant joke on me.”

Jughead stopped, turning to her when she stepped out from under his jacket. “Betty, stop…”

She shook her head, turning to him and holding her arms out. “It’s fine, Jug. It’s symbolic. I’m forever the girl who will get stuck out in the rain at her best friend’s engagement party and never the one who gets kissed in it. What is wrong with me? Why do I attract these guys who don’t care? Why don’t I deserve…”

Betty’s words were cut off when Jughead stepped towards her, his jacket falling to the wet pavement and his hands coming up to frame her face. His eyes were intense, more intense than she’d ever seen and suddenly it was hard to breathe. “Juggie, what…” her words were barely a whisper but she never could finish her question because in the next moment his lips were on hers.

Soft, warm, sending electricity shooting through her body as it automatically arched into the heat of his. His tongue came out, ever so slightly, and traced her lips and she parted them on a gasp, her hands clutching the front of his shirt and she met his kiss with an intensity she didn’t know she was capable of. The rain continued to fall on them but she was surprised it didn’t just sizzle off of her skin because his lips had set her body on fire and she felt it in waves to the tips of her toes. Her tongue met his and everything else was forgotten.

_This was it_ , a voice told her,  _this is your moment._

And she believed it because she knew nothing would ever top this. Top the way his lips felt against hers, how his hand felt caressing her cheek while found the small of her back, pulling her into him. Nothing would top the way her body came alive under his touch, the way her heart pounded in awareness. Or the way she felt like everything in her life was just a build up to this very moment. With her best friend.

No, nothing would ever top this. Not in a million years.

Jughead pulled away, his eyes closed, his thumb still gently stroking her cheek as he fought for air. When his eyes finally opened, and blue met green, a million different feelings filled her and robbed the air from her lungs.

How did she never see?

“Juggie…” she whispered, bringing up a hand to wipe the wet hair from his forehead and trail a finger down his cheek.

“We should get inside.” He cleared his throat, bending down to pick up his soaked jacket and grabbing her hand, pulling her towards the building and she followed, surprised she was able to stand, let alone walk.

When they got to the front door, and received odd looks from the doorman at the state of their clothes, Betty pulled on Jugheads hand, stopping him as he moved towards the bathrooms to their left. She opened her mouth, but Jughead turned and spoke before she could.

“The toasts should be soon. If I know Veronica, she probably brought an entire wardrobe with her for tonight so hopefully you can find something to wear up in her room. I’m gonna try and dry my shirt in the bathroom.”

Betty just nodded, still dazed, and watched as her best friend, her best friend who had just kissed the life out of her, sent her a small smile and walked into the bathroom as if he didn’t just set her entire world on fire.

“Miss, are you okay?” Betty glanced at the clerk to her right who was sending her a pointed look and then glanced at the pool of water gathering at her feet.

She looked around around and noticed a few other people in the lobby staring at her like she was crazy and she realized she should be embarrassed at the very least. But she wasn’t. In fact the only thing she felt was elation.

Chuckling to herself, she just smiled as she made her way over to the elevators.

So this is cloud nine then? Betty bit her lip, glancing at the bathroom door one more time as the elevator doors shut.

Yeah, it was  _totally_  worth the wait.

* * *

 


	10. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First line prompt: Prince Charming was a little too charming.

* * *

_Price Charming was a little too charming,_  and that’s why Betty found herself looking past him as he bragged about his car, her eyes falling on his quiet friend who had joined them on a double date. The messy haired man, who she had learned was named Jughead, looked just as bored by Veronica as she felt with Archie.

Yeah, they’d definitely messed up on the pairings. This date was a disaster.

Betty excused herself and left for the bathroom, sending Veronica a look when she offered to come with her. She didn’t want company, she wanted an escape.

Splashing some water on her face and tightening her ponytail, she glanced at her watch and realized she’d spent more time hiding in the ladies room than was acceptable and walked out, preparing to head back to the table.

Saying a silent prayer that time would accelerate so she could go home and leave this disaster behind her, and not looking where she was going, bumped into a solid body, her hands reaching out to a leather jacket to prevent herself from falling.

Betty straightened, smoothing her shirt down as she looked up to meet blue eyes, the same blue eyes she’d found watching her all night.

“I’m sorry,” she told him, feeling her cheeks heat slightly.

Jughead looked down at her, his eyes amused as if knowing she’d been hiding out, not wanting to return to the table.

“Has this night been as painful for you as it has been for me?”

Betty’s eyes widened at his comment, and then laughed when his lips turned up at the corners. She breathed out a sigh of relief. “Oh my God,  _yes_.”

Jughead grinned, looking down at his shoes, hands tucked into his pockets. “Not saying there’s anything wrong with your friend.” He added and Betty waved a hand.

“No, I know what you mean. There’s just no spark.”

Jughead nodded. “At least not between the people we came with.”

Betty’s eyes flew to his. Was he saying he had been feeling the chemistry between them as much as she had?

He nodded his head towards their table and Betty glanced to where Veronica and Archie were now sitting close. Very close.

Instead of feeling upset that her best friend was clearly hitting on her date, she felt a very different feeling instead.

“Is it terrible that I’m relieved?” She chuckled and Jughead joined her, running a hand through his dark hair.

“Well we can be terrible together.” She saw tattoos peek out from under his sleeve when he lifted his arm and wondered just how far up they went.

“Yeah.” Betty bit her lip and looked away, realizing she had been staring. “Well, Jughead, I guess we should go interrupt our dates before they start making out.”

Jughead groaned, leaning back against the wall by the bathrooms. “Do we have to?”

Betty shrugged, giving him a once over. She had no idea how anyone could find Archie more attractive than him. Veronica was clearly insane.

“Well what other choice do we have?”

Jughead narrowed his eyes as if in deep thought and glanced back toward the doors that led to the kitchen before turning back to her, his eyes wild. “I know we only just met and you have zero reason to trust me,” he started. “But how would you feel about ditching our friends and getting the hell out of here?”

Betty’s heart thumped wildly in her chest. “Let’s do it.” She found herself saying without a second thought.

The triumphant look that covered his face had her laughing as he grabbed her hand, the heat of his skin sending goosebumps racing up her arm, and pulled her towards the kitchen and through the doors.

They ignored the protests of the cooks as they jogged through the kitchen, dodging pots and pans and bursting through the back door and into the parking lot.

“I think that’s the craziest thing I’ve ever done.” Betty laughed as they approached his bike and he picked up a helmet.

“Really?” He turned her, sounding surprised, but his smile was amused. “Oh, Betty Cooper, we really need to rectify that then because that was nothing.”

Betty smiled coyly at him. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” He said, winking and offering her a helmet. “Wanna find out?”

Betty only hesitated a moment before grabbing the helmet and placing it on her head. Climbing behind him on the bike, her heart went wild as she pressed her body flush to his, wrapping her arms around his waist, her palms flat against his hard stomach.

She’d started the date with a guy who seemed too good to be true but had snuck out and was leaving with his friend, on a motorcycle, with blue eyes promising a much more entertaining night.

And she didn’t mind one bit.

She was long overdue for some crazy.

* * *

 


	11. Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First line prompt: I knew I was in for a weird day when Satan woke me up with breakfast in bed.

* * *

She knew she was in for a weird day when Satan woke her up with breakfast in bed. And by Satan she meant the beanie wearing bane of her existence, Jughead Jones. 

Betty brought her blanket up, clutching it to her chest as she sat up, eyes widening momentarily before narrowing at the boy sitting at the end of her bed, smiling at her.

Jughead Jones in her bedroom and smiling at her? Was she still asleep? Was she having a nightmare?

“How did you get into my room?”

Jughead shrugged, grabbing the apple off the plate of breakfast he’d brought her. “There was a ladder out back.” He took an obnoxiously loud bite.

Betty sputtered at his easy answer, grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it, sending the apple flying across the room. It was his turn to glare. “Hey, there’s never any reason to waste perfectly good food.”

“What the hell are you doing in my room?” Betty demanded through clenched teeth, suddenly feeling more embarrassed than angry as Jughead looked around the room, taking in all her personal belongings.

“Now that’s a better question than the last obvious answer one.” Jughead met her eyes. “I came to bring you breakfast.”

Betty shook her head. “Is this a prank? Is Archie outside the door right now?” Betty glanced at her still locked door and then back to the boy in front of her. If it was, her ginger friend was in big trouble. He knew that even though they shared him as a mutual friend, that that was all Betty and Jughead had in common and they hardly could spend five minutes together without being at each others throats.  

“Not a joke.” Jughead confirmed. “You should eat your breakfast.”

Betty stared at him, completely flabbergasted. “I woke up in the twilight zone”

Jughead smirked then and she hated that she thought the action made him attractive. “I promise there’s no poison in it.”

Betty glanced at the meal and then back up to meet his blue eyes. “So you just broke into the bedroom of your enemy to bring them breakfast for the fun of it?”

Jughead shook his head, turning to face her. “Oh, definitely not.”

“Then why?”

He leaned forward, his face turning serious. “I need your help.”

Betty narrowed her eyes in confusion, studying him for any sign that this was all some big joke. “My help with… what?”

Jughead grinned then, charmingly, though his eyes remained serious. “I…”

* * *

 


	12. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write about a character’s memory of a childhood friend

* * *

Betty glanced across the quad to where the boy with the beanie sat atop a picnic table, face buried in a book, completely oblivious to everything around him. She remembered the Christmas he’d gotten that beanie and was amazed he still wore it, daily, year round. 

She smiled at the memory. 

Her mind was suddenly filled then with even more flashbacks, playing like a movie in her mind, of a blonde haired little girl and a raven haired boy, seemingly attached at the hip from the moment they could both walk. Exploring the woods behind her parents house, building forts out of their mothers sheets and begging their parents to let them build a tree house to play in. Arguments over books as they both fell in love with reading, late night conversations using a can and a string running from his bedroom window to hers, and days spent pretending they were reporters investigating whatever made up crime they’d come up with. 

Memories of birthdays and snowball fights, sleepovers when the were still innocent enough for their parents not to worry, and bike races up and down the street.

Then the memories got darker. Jughead camping out in their tree house they’d finally convinced their parents to finally let them build, to escape from the screaming match his parents were having. Betty sneaking out of her bedroom window with a flashlight to knock on his and make sure he was okay after seeing police car lights lighting up the darkness after a particularly bad fight one night. The tears running down his cheeks after his mother took off, taking his little sister with her but leaving him behind with his father.

Her heart ached as she remembered when her parents stopped letting her go to his house and hang out with him, telling her his dad was in a downward spiral and taking his son with him and they didn’t want her being around that. Then watching from her room as the Jones’ truck disappeared down the road, heading to the Southside of town after FP lost his job and the bank took their house.

She remembered waiting all summer to see him again once school started, when even though they now lived on different ends of the town, the joint high school would allow them to be together again. And then remembered his face when he saw her, his sad eyes, traces of the boy who was her best friend, her first love, completely gone.

They’d went their different ways, he’d donned a leather jacket, she carried around pom poms. 

Thinking back to when they laid together in the tree house and talked for hours about their future, not ever imagining they’d be where they were now and their future would be one where they weren’t still best friends, soulmates.

Betty cleared her throat, turning her attention to Cheryl, who had asked a question about the winter formal. She answered her quickly, before looking back to where Jughead sat.

As if knowing she was watching him, his blue eyes lifted from the pages of his book and met hers. 

For a second time stood still.

Then he looked away, as if he didn’t know her, and everything began to move again. A world where they were no longer best friends. A world where they were strangers. 

* * *

 


	13. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale Vices and Virtues Day Three: Greed & Charity 
> 
> (vampires)

* * *

 

Archie and Reggie had gotten him invited to some  _questionabl_ e parties over the years. To say the least.

So when they mentioned an exclusive Halloween bash at some mansion in the middle of nowhere, Jughead had his reservations. His friends were relentless though, and somehow he found himself going with them, decked out in skeleton face paint and ready to party. Or well, ready to let _them_  party and make sure they didn’t get sacrificed at midnight.

The guy at the door gave him chills, but he shrugged it off. It was just the holiday. You were supposed to feel a little creeped out.

When Archie and Reggie had taken off to get drinks and start prowling for girls, Jughead had just walked around, admiring the architecture of the mansion and how it had a distinct old world feel.

He’d wished he’d brought his camera.

It was while he was thinking that, that he saw her.

She was standing in the far corner, dressed in a black corset dress, her blonde hair falling down on her shoulders, her eyes on him. She was stunning and he couldn’t seem to look away. Her green eyes, lined in coal, never left him. So vibrant they almost seemed  _unnatural_.

They’d made their way toward each other, the rest of the room a blur.

He felt a pull like he’d never felt before, and it only intensified the closer they got.

“Hello,” she purred, when they stopped in front of each other. Her hand came up to his shoulder and then slowly slid down his chest. “What is your name?”

Jughead swallowed, something in the back of his mind telling him to run even while his body urged him to move closer. “Jughead.”

Her pale lips pulled into a pleased smile. “Hello Jughead, I’m Elizabeth.” Her eyes never left his face. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“I am now.” The words were out before he could even think. What was it about her? There seemed to be a magnetic pull between them. The rest of the world faded away.

“It’s almost midnight,” she told him and he glanced over to the large clock on the wall to see that somehow two hours had passed in what felt like two minutes. “Tell me, would you like this night to last forever?”

Her voice was hypnotizing, sliding over him like silk and in that moment, he did. He wanted to stay right here with her forever. “Yes,” he whispered.

Her lips moved to his then, kissing him gently, and he was lost.

In the background he thought he heard screams, but they were faint. Commotion, but it was far away. All he could think about was the feelings coursing through him at their kiss. Her lips gliding over his, her tongue darting out to meet his, his own scraping against her teeth.

A chill slid down his spine at that, but he ignored it, far too consumed by her, by letting her consume him.

When her lips moved to his neck, he nearly pulled away, but when he felt her teeth scrape his skin, his body went limp. She whispered something he couldn’t quite make out into his ear before pain licked at the skin of his neck.

It was only a few seconds before she pulled back, blood - his blood - dripping from her lips. Her pleased smile flashing him her pointed teeth.

“Welcome to forever, Juggie.” she said, tongue darting out to clean her lips and while he should have been disgusted, he found it highly erotic. When he just stared, her lips curled up even more and she took a step closer, her lips coming to his ear. “We are going to have _so_ much fun.

 

* * *

 


	14. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale Vices and Virtues Day Four: Lust & Chastity.

* * *

Jughead Jones  _hated_  Halloween.

So when he arrived at his apartment door to find a festive wreath hanging from it, he was surprised it didn’t catch on fire from the heat of his glare.

When he walked in and found pumpkin garland lights illuminating the room and multiple other Halloween decorations littering the walls, he realized he would have to have a talk with his new roommate about overstepping the boundaries in their shared space.

He set his bag down, eyes narrowing when he heard the sound of eerie horror movie background music coming from the TV speakers.

She’d really gone all out, hadn’t she?

Rolling his eyes and walking into the kitchen, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he reached for the handle only to find a fake tarantula sitting on it.

Figures, he would have a roommate who is obsessed with the holiday he hated.

After going to grab a piece of candy, only for the hand that he thought was just for decoration on the bowl, to move and grab his, he’d had enough. 

Decorations he could maybe live with, but messing with him being able to get to food? Unacceptable. 

Noticing her keys on the counter, he stomped to her room, knocking on the door and then stepping back when it opened on its own, not having been fully closed.

Betty Cooper stood there, half dressed in what he assumed was a sexy witch costume. Stockings ended in lace mid thigh, a short purple and black skirt landed a couple inches above them. Heeled feet had her legs looking longer than ever -  _and he’d noticed them quite a bit_  - and her arms were covered in elbow length silk black gloves. Gloves that were currently holding a corset to her chest that was definitely  _not_  done up.

Jughead slowly lifted his eyes to find her green ones staring at him with shock and -  _was that mischief?_

He cleared his throat, averting his eyes quickly to the witches hat that sat on her bed. Instantly, images of her wearing nothing  _but_  the hat - and maybe those heels - invaded his mind. “The door opened by itself. I didn’t mean to-”

Betty chuckled. “It’s okay.” She bit her lip when he met her eyes again. “Can I help you with something, Jug?”

Jughead swallowed, his heart suddenly racing. “I uh -” Why had been knocking? Oh, the decorations. “Just wanted to tell you the decorations are nice.” Wait, _what?_

Betty grinned, looking pleased and then quickly shifted her corset when it slipped, exposing even more skin, and his eyes were instantly drawn to her chest. “I’m happy you like them.” Her voice was low and he didn’t know if she were talking about the decorations or something else.

Jughead cleared his throat and nodded, giving her one more once over before grabbing the door handle. “I’ll let you get back to - uh, getting dressed.”

He heard her chuckle again as he shut the door and then leaned his head against it, squeezing his eyes shut as the image of her long legs and short skirt refused to leave his head.

And he didn’t mind.

In two seconds he had been converted.

Man, Jughead Jones loved Halloween.

* * *

 


	15. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale Vices and Virtues Day Two: Gluttony and Temperance

* * *

Betty rubbed at her eyes, squinting at her phone to see that it was just after midnight. She heard another round of laughter from downstairs and rolled her eyes, throwing off the covers and making her way out of the bedroom.  
  
“Quiet!” She heard her husband scold, in what he must have assumed was a whisper. “You guys are going to get me exiled to the couch and it’s cold down here.”   
  
More laughter followed. “Well at least the couch is close to the kitchen,” she heard Archie slur. “…and the kitchen has cookies.”   
  
Oh hell no.   
  
Taking the rest of the steps two at a time, she sprinted to the kitchen.   
  
“Ahhh!” Reggie yelled, flying backward in his chair, clearly not expecting her entrance. A loud bang echoed through the kitchen as the chair tipped over, taking him with it.   
  
To his credit, Jughead didn’t start laughing. She couldn’t say the same about Archie though, who was laughing so hard he had now fallen out of his own chair.   
  
Betty’s hands found her hips as she glared at the nearly empty tray that now sat in the middle of the table. Four dozen cookies, cut out, baked, and perfectly decorated, had been demolished.   
  
Betty’s eyes slowly moved to where her husband sat, eyes wide, and suddenly looking very sober. “Those were for Annie’s Halloween party tomorrow at school.”   
  
Her tone must have conveyed just how angry she was because he visibly paled.   
  
“They were really good, Betty.” Archie, not nearly as clued into her tone as her husband was, slurred from his spot on the floor. “Do you have any more?”   
  
“Do I-” Betty closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath. “Why are you guys here?”   
  
Jughead cleared his throat. “We all had a bit too much to drink at poker night so we decided to share an Uber and when it dropped me off, Archie had to use the bathroom. Then Reggie thought the driver was creepy and didn’t want to be in the car alone with him so he came in, too.” he explained, cringing when Betty’s glare intensified. “Then we saw the cookies.”   
  
Betty shook her head, leaving the kitchen without a word and heading to the foyer, sliding on her shoes and a jacket. Grabbing the keys where they were hanging by the door, she made her way back to the kitchen.   
  
“I’m taking you guys home,” she told Archie and Reggie and the dark haired boy looked at Jug with wide eyes, clearly sensing Betty’s attitude.   
  
“Do you think it’s safe to go with her?” He attempted to whisper but Betty was pretty sure even the neighbors could hear.   
  
“Wanna know what isn’t safe? You staying here.”   
  
The look in her eyes must have told him everything he needed to know because in the next second, he was stumbling out the door and heading to her van, Archie following, after thanking her again for the cookies.   
  
“I’m sorry, baby. I-” Jughead started towards her but Betty held up a hand and stopped him.   
  
“I am going to stop by the store on the way back and get more icing and sugar. If you’re not awake when I get home to help me remake the cookies, being exiled to the couch is going to be the least of your worries.”   
  
Jughead visibly gulped, and then a hesitant smile made its way to his lips. “Well, I’m sure I will since I’m feeling pretty wired from consuming all that sugar,” he tried to joke but Betty’s eyes just narrowed even more.   
  
“I’ll be back.” Betty told him, walking past him quickly but then stopping and turning, quickly kissing his cheek. “Make coffee.” she ordered before opening the door and groaning as her eyes found the van door wide open. “Archie, get out of Liam’s car seat!”   
  
After dropping off Archie at his and Veronica’s apartment, and Reggie begging them to let him spend the night because he was afraid to be with Betty alone - something she didn’t blame him for since she’d scolded him more times in the short car ride than she had all three of her kids put together all week - she had stopped at the store, grabbed what she needed, and made it home just after one am.   
  
She half expected her husband to be dead asleep on the couch, but she was pleasantly surprised when the aroma of coffee hit her as she entered the kitchen. Jughead was standing by the oven, that was now preheating, wearing her apron and holding a rolling pin, having laid out her cookbook and all the pans she had just washed a few hours before.   
  
“Okay, Betts. I’m awake and ready to be put to work.”   
  
She wanted to be mad at him. She really did. But standing there in her pink apron, beanie lopsided on his head and a determined look on his face, what frustration that was still lingering slipped away.   
  
She smiled as he posed with the rolling pin. “Alright, Juggie. You’re forgiven.”   
  
Four hours and 50 perfectly decorated cookies later, they found themselves sprawled out on the kitchen floor covered in icing and flour, Jughead with his head propped on a roll of paper towels and Betty with her head laying on his chest.   
  
“I never asked if you had fun at Poker night,” Betty yawned out the words before snuggling closer and closing her eyes.   
  
Jughead chuckled. “Reggie was in rare form. That new girl he’s dating has a thing for horror movies and has been making him watch them every night. He was jumping at everything. Kevin left to use the bathroom and came back in some kind of furry costume and Reggie flipped.”   
  
Betty chuckled and smiled as Jughead’s hand slowly moved up and down her back but then her eyes opened as what he said registered. “Wait, I thought Kevin and Moose were going as Spartans to the Halloween party tomorrow?”   
  
Jughead cleared his throat. “Yeah… I think this costume was something they use all year round.”   
  
“Oh god,” Betty covered her mouth, smothering a laugh.   
  
They both quieted, their eyes closing for what felt like just a second before tiny feet moved through the kitchen.   
  
“Mommy and Daddy, what are you doing on the floor?” A little giggle had them both blinking awake and squinting at the light that was now shining through the windows to stare at their four year old who was looking at them with wide eyes.   
  
“Hey, why do these cookies look different?” Another voice called and they sat up, seeing their oldest daughter looking at the tray of cookies with narrowed eyes, her little brother on her hip.   
  
“They look different?” Jughead questioned, standing up and going over to grab his son, who giggled and snuggled into his neck.   
  
“Uh, yeah.” Annie rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip and looking like she was twenty instead of twelve. “They’re way better.” She eyed her parents flour covered clothes. “Dad ate all the cookies and you had him make more, didn’t you?”   
  
Betty shook her head in amusement as her husband chuckled, “And Uncle Archie and Uncle Reggie.”   
  
Annie rolled her eyes, glancing at the cookies again. “Well, no offense mom, but these are like way cooler. They have designs instead of just sprinkles. Thanks dad for eating the other ones.” she said before grabbing an apple and leaving the kitchen to get ready for school.   
  
Betty bent to kiss Libby and told her to pick out what cereal she wanted, smiling as the girl skipped to the pantry in glee. Jughead walked over with Liam and Betty kissed her son on the forehead as her husband wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.   
  
“We’re gonna need more coffee.”   
  
Betty nodded, resting her head on his shoulder as their son grabbed at her cheeks, kissing her nose. “And a shower,” she added, holding up her arm that had multiple smears of colored frosting all over it.   
  
“Is that an offer?” Jughead asked, his hand moving down to squeeze her backside quickly.   
  
Betty looked up, amazed that with barely any sleep and most likely a bit of a hangover, he still had enough in him to flirt. “I’m dead on my feet.”   
  
Jughead brought his lips to her ear. “You can just stand there, I’ll make sure you’re all washed up.”   
  
Betty grinned and then closed her eyes in content when his lips found her forehead. “Happy Halloween, Juggie.”   
  
The sound of cereal spilling in the pantry followed by an uh oh had them both groaning and then chuckling to themselves. “Happy Halloween, Mrs. Jones.”

* * *

 


	16. Jack O' Lanterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale Vices and Virtues Day One: Jack o' Lanterns

* * *

“ _Why_  did we agree to this again?” Toni asked Cheryl as they all took seats around the large table. Each spot held a large pumpkin and carving tools. **  
**

Betty cleared her throat, drawing the girls attention to her. She sent them her best smile. “Trust me, it’s going to be fun.”

“My pumpkin’s shaped funny,” Fangs complained, reaching for Sweet Pea’s but the larger boy hit his hand away.

“It matches your head.”

Fangs glared, but reached up to rub his hand over his head self consciously when the other boy looked away.

Veronica unzipped her purse and pulled out her eyeliner and lipstick. “I’m going to opt out of the  _carving_  bit because I just got my nails done.” She held her hands up as if for proof and glanced at her best friend. “That’s okay, right?”

Betty took a calming breath before answering. “Anything’s fine.”

“So we can carve whatever we want?” Archie asked, turning his pumpkin every which way to figure out what side would be best to use.

“Yes! We just need a bunch of carved, or  _decorated_ -” Betty added as she watched Veronica start to run lipstick along her pumpkin’s shell. “…pumpkins for the festival and I’m  _so_  thankful you guys are even helping. Just be creative and do whatever.”

Some juvenile chuckles came from the other end of the table and she turned her head and narrowed her eyes at Sweet Pea and Fangs. “It still has to somewhat festive though.”

“Oh, we can make it festive,” Sweet Pea laughed, nudging Fangs shoulder.

Betty and Jughead exchanged a look before she walked down to the two boys and placed a hand on either of their shoulders. She bent down, glancing between them, her voice overly sweet. “You boys weren’t thinking about carving penises into these pumpkins now, were you?”   

Sweet Pea cleared his throat, sitting up straighter, detecting the threat in her voice. “Ah, no.”

Fangs shifted uncomfortably. “Umm, definitely not. No penises here.”

Betty rolled her eyes at Jughead who was now smirking in amusement, watching the exchange. “Good,” she told them, giving their shoulders a warning squeeze before going to stand by her boyfriend, noting a familiar heat in his eyes that always appeared when she acted with the littlest amount of authority.

“Cheryl,” Veronica called, holding up her eyeliner. “Did you want to use this?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, tossing the plastic carving kit aside and grabbing a pocket knife from her girlfriend. “Please, don’t insult me.” She flicked the knife open. “I’m not afraid to get my hands dirty.” Her red lips curved into a sly smile before she stabbed her pumpkin, just a little too forcefully, causing Fangs to jump in his seat and scooch a bit further away from her.

Betty leaned back against the wall, Jughead’s arm coming to wrap around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. They watched as Sweet Pea shoved Fangs away, turning his pumpkin so the other boy couldn’t see what he was doing.

“Why do I feel like we’re parents watching our children?”

Jughead’s chuckle had his whole body vibrating and she snuggled closer. “It does feel that way, doesn’t it?” he commented as Veronica layered lipstick on her lips and then started to kiss all over Archie’s face, effectively smearing dark purple all over. The redheaded boy grinned and kissed her back before going back to study his pumpkin as if he were Michelangelo about to carve a sculpture.

“He looks so serious… but five bucks says he ends up just carving a regular Jack o’ Lantern face, triangle eyes and all,” Jughead whispered and Betty giggled, knowing it was probably true.

“I’m not taking that bet,” Betty told him, knowing it would be a sure loss. She pushed herself away from the wall and then turned toward him. “But speaking of bets, for our own little personal carving contest, what were the stakes again?”

Jughead pursed his lips, bringing a hand up to rub his chin as if in deep thought. “If I win, you cook me an early Thanksgiving dinner, with three pie options for dessert.” Betty rolled her eyes at how excited he looked at the prospect. “You never told me what you want if you win though,” he cocked an eyebrow at her.

Betty bit her lip, taking a step towards him, gripping his jacket in her hands and bringing her lips to his ear.

When she pulled back, his eyes were wide and she watched as he visibly gulped.

“You picked that because you know I’ll lose on purpose just to do it.”

Betty shrugged, smiling coyly at him. “I mean, you could try and beat me and get that big pre-Thanksgiving dinner.”

Jughead’s eyes moved down her body slowly and then back up again, his tongue coming out to wet his lips as his eyes met hers. “Believe it or not, there’s one thing I crave more than food.”

Betty winked. “Oh, I know. Come on Juggie, let’s get carving. The sooner we’re done, the sooner we can get to the rewards.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice.


	17. Christmas Boxes

“Alright, who’s next?” Veronica stood up and waddled over to the tree, grabbing a large box from it and glancing at the tag. “Betty, this one’s for you!”

 

Betty took the gift from her friend, the excited smile she had been sporting instantly fading when she saw who it was from. Her eyes narrowed and shot to her boyfriends, who was watching her with an amused look.

 

“Not again.”

 

Jughead held his hands up in defensive, feigning confusion, but his smile never faded. “What?”

 

Betty shook her head, rolling her eyes as she began to tear the paper away to reveal a plain white box. Her fingers fumbled with the multiple layers of tape before she was finally able to get it open… only to reveal another box inside.

 

She huffed, setting it to the side and crossing her arms. “I am not doing this again.”

 

“Oh come on, Betty,” Archie laughed, leaning back and holding his arm out to allow Veronica to relax into his side as they watched. “You can’t just not open your gift.”

 

Betty shook her head. “He did this for my birthday last year, I believe that was four  _ excessively taped _ boxes. Then for Valentines Day it was five. Our anniversary was six and I’m pretty sure he also used six rolls of tape for  _ those  _ ones. I had to take a nap after fighting to get them open.”

 

“It was only four rolls if I recall.” Jughead commented and Betty had to bite back her smile, even though his little tradition was become a nuisance.  

 

Veronica laughed and nudged the box back over to Betty. “The gift is always worth it though, right?” She asked, her hand moving to cover Archie’s that was rested on her swollen stomach. It was crazy to think that this was their last Christmas together, just the four of them,

 

Betty sighed, glancing back to the raven haired boy who still hadn’t stopped grinning. He leaned over, bringing his lips to her ear, his hot breath causing a trail of goosebumps to make their way down her spine.  “I promise to rub you down afterwards if you’re feeling sore.”

 

Betty sent him a look, letting him know she would definitely taking him up on that offer, sore or not, and reached for the box.

 

Six boxes later, her fingers were ready to fall off and there was what she was sure was the world’s largest pile of tape forming at her feet. Thankfully though, his insane taping hadn’t been on all the boxes. Some, including the very last one, had only had a single strip and she wondered if he had gotten tired of taping himself.

 

Now the last box, or what she  _ hoped _ was the last box, sat in her lap.

 

“Is this a key to a new car that’s currently sitting outside with a bow on it?” she asked, turning to Jughead whose amused smile had slowly faded with the more boxes she’d opened.

 

His eyes lit up, but his soft expression didn’t change. “Maybe next year.”

 

Betty chuckled, starting on the tape. “Well, I’m pretty sure the only thing that would fit in this box would be a key.” She removed the last piece of tape and moved to open the flaps. “If there’s nothing in here Jug, I swear I’m gonna…”

 

Her voiced died when she saw what was sitting in the small box.

 

“Going to what?” Jughead’s soft voice came from in front of her and she looked up to see him now standing before her with an outstretched hand. Her eyes darted from his, to his hand, to the box - once, twice, three times - before she put her hand in his and slowly stood.

 

“Jug…” she started, her voice just a whisper, but he shook his head, his lips curving as took the box from her hand and took out the small velvet box inside. His hand came to her cheek, his thumb running over it, his lips finding her forehead before he was kneeling down and taking her hand in his.

 

“I love you Betty Cooper, more than anything in this world.” He started and her vision went blurry. “Even though you probably want to throttle me right now for taping those boxes so much.” He smiled up at her and she couldn’t stop a grin of her own from sliding over her face. He cleared his throat, looking down for a moment before meeting her eyes again. “Seven boxes for seven years I’ve got to spend by your side. Some of them were hard, and more of a struggle to get through than others,” he motioned to the pile of tape and suddenly it all started to make sense. “But we made it every time. No matter what life has thrown at us, we’ve always made it through. We make a pretty great team.”

 

“We do,” Betty whispered, her hands shaking as she watched him open the small box to reveal a simple and stunning gold ring.

 

“There’s no one else I’d rather walk through this world with than you, Betts.” He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes briefly before the blue of his met the green of hers. One side of his lips curved up in a half smile. “Will you spend forever with me?”

 

He could barely get the last few words out before she was in his arms, tackling him to the floor, her lips coming to his. “Yes, Juggie,” she whispered and then smiled against his lips as he hugged her tighter.

 

It was only after she heard the obnoxious sound of someone blowing their nose that they broke from one another and looked up to see Archie trying to console a very upset Veronica.

 

Jughead glanced at Betty. “Should I be concerned that she seems more emotional than you?”

 

Veronica grabbed one of the empty boxes and chucked it at his head, nearly hitting him, but he just laughed. “Shut up, I’m pregnant.” she sniffled, grabbing another tissue. “And that was so beautiful with your stupid boxes and stupid tape and stupid meanings.”

 

Betty turned to look at Jug, her cheeks starting to hurt from her smile but she didn’t mind. Everything was perfect.

 

“I didn’t get the chance to put your ring on before you tackled me,” he told her, holding up the box, grabbing the ring out, and taking her offered hand. Betty bit her lip as she watched him slowly side the band onto her finger, her heart pounding in her chest.

 

She glanced down at the ring on her finger and then up to the man who was staring at her with so much love in his eyes.

 

“I love you, Juggie.”

 

“I love you too, baby.”

 

Betty leaned forward, letting her lips dance across his for a moment before bringing her lips to his ear. “I’m still getting that massage though.”


	18. Bulls and Blondes

Jughead stared up at the neon sign above him and groaned. “Tell me why we’re doing this again?”

 

Toni chuckled and linked her elbow in his, pulling him towards the door. “Because it’s been forever since we were all together since  _ someone _ had to go off and continue their education and leave us in the dust.” 

 

“How dare they.” Jughead deadpanned but returned Toni’s teasing smile. He glanced up at the flashing cowboy hat again. “Why  _ here _ though?”

 

The girl just shrugged. “I just thought we’d try something new. They just opened up a few months ago and apparently it’s a hot spot.”

 

Jughead narrowed his eyes when she glanced away from his questioning stare. 

 

A large arm came around his shoulders, and a body wedged itself between him and Toni. “What she’s failing to mention is that some redhead she’d been talking to said she’d be here with a couple of her friends.”

 

Jughead smirked when Toni cursed. “Now it makes a bit more sense.”

 

Toni rolled her eyes and elbowed Sweet Pea in the ribs, shaking his arm off of her own shoulders. 

 

The taller boy let out a dramatic pained noise, though his grin never left his face. “What? We’re all friends. Plus, we don’t mind that you came for that because you said she was bringing some friends, right?”

 

Toni turned and smirked at him. “Just two, and there’s three of you so...” 

 

Sweet Pea laughed. “Sorry Fangs. Looks like you’re gonna be the odd man out then.”

 

The other boy stopped and ran a hand over his perfectly gelled hair. “Wanna put money on that?”

 

Sweet Pea narrowed his eyes and just shrugged. “I’m good. I’m confident in my moves.” When Fangs laughed and turned back around, Sweet Pea lowered his voice and leaned closer to Jughead. “You go back to school next week so take one for the team, right?” he said, patting Jughead on the back and then ran up to walk beside Fangs. Jughead laughed when he heard him starting to talk smack. 

 

He glanced up at the sign one last time as he handed the bouncer, who was dressed in a shirt with tassels, his ID. The man glanced at it quickly before waving them on. 

The sound of country music assaulted his ears as soon as they stepped inside, but that noise was quickly masked by the sound of his friends outburst.

 

“Holy shit!” 

 

“They have a mechanical bull!” 

 

He chuckled as Sweet Pea and Fangs began arguing over who would last on it the longest, completely forgetting about their prior competition over women. 

 

Toni muttered something shortly after they entered and disappeared into the crowd. 

 

Jughead took his beanie off and stuck it in his back pocket, running a hand through his hair as he looked around at how differently everyone was dressed. He took his jacket off next, tossing it over the back of a chair at an empty table, and leaving the flannel button up he wore underneath on. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows as he made his way to the metal railing that surrounded the bull and leaned against it, watching his friends with a smile.

 

They were too much sometimes, but he had missed them, missed Riverdale. 

 

“Ready to see how it’s done?” Sweet Pea smirked at Fangs as he entered the ring and threw a leg over the bull. 

 

The person running the machine went over rules and safety tips with him quickly before walking away to start the machine. 

 

He lasted a whole three seconds before his height worked against him and he went toppling over the front of the bull head first when he leaned too far forward. 

 

Fangs fell over laughing as Sweet Pea struggled to stand up on the padded flooring, straightening his clothes as he did so. 

 

“Shut up. I wasn’t ready.” 

 

Fangs shook his head. “She gave you like two minutes to get situated and you signaled when you were ready.” 

 

Sweet Pea punched him the arm. “Let’s see you do it then.” 

 

Jughead watched amused as Fangs practically strutted to the bull and climbed on. The woman running it went over everything just as she did with Sweet Pea and then stepped away and waited for his thumbs up to go. 

 

The bull started and fangs managed to hold on to it as it turned once but as soon as it bucked, just like Sweet Pea had, he fell off. Only this time, the bull didn’t stop right away as he he moved to sit up from the mat, the butt of it swung and hit him again. 

 

“Oh my god!” the girl who had been running it yelled as Jughead and Sweet Pea both cracked up. They watched as she ran over to where he was lying and instantly fell to her knees, her hands moving to his cheeks. 

 

Sweet Pea’s laughter quickly ceased. “What the hell? She didn’t come see if I was okay!” 

 

Jughead chuckled, “You didn’t get hit in the head.” 

 

Sweet Pea cursed again. “Damn, I should have played it up more.” he groaned as they watched the girl still soothing Fangs, who from the look in his eyes, actually was playing it up. 

 

Jughead chuckled again, lifting his eyes to look around them but then his breath caught in his chest as his eyes fell on a person standing on the other side, watching the exchange as well with a smile on her face. 

 

Betty Cooper. 

 

He hadn’t seen her in years, but it was like no time had passed at all as his heart started to thump wildly in his chest as if he were still a freshman with a crush, working on the paper with her and living for the moments they’d have alone together. 

 

It’s all it ever was, just a crush. When Southside reopened and they’d all went back to their own school, he hadn’t seen her again, other than a random run in at Pops shortly before he’d left for college. 

 

Her hair was down, falling to her shoulders, her bright green eyes watching the exchange before her, amused. She wore jean shorts and cowboy boots, with a button up denim shirt tied up below her breasts and suddenly he felt as if he hadn’t had a sip of water in days. 

 

God, she was still as beautiful as ever. 

 

He didn’t know he was moving until he was halfway around the circle, and when he finally approached her, he just leaned against the bar next to her, looking back at the bull.

 

“Have you tried it out yet?” He asked, clearing his throat quickly as the words came out slightly rough. 

 

He felt her eyes move to him, could see recognition fall over her face out of the corner of his eye. 

 

She turned then, leaning back against the metal bar, letting her elbows rest on it at her sides as she faced him. “Jughead Jones. You are someone I never expected to see here.”

 

When he stood straight and lifted his eyes to hers, the grin on her face had his stomach fluttering. 

 

He lifted a hand to tug at his beanie and then remembered he’d left it with his jacket. “I was dragged along.” he shrugged, and then couldn’t help the grin that spread over his own lips. “Betty Cooper, how have you been?”

 

He watched as she bit her lip, glancing away as her cheeks tinged with pink. “I’m good.” she chuckled, turning around again and facing the bull. “Better now.” he thought he heard her say. 

 

They fell into small talk as they watched person after person attempt the bull, some lasting a little bit, but never longer than ten seconds. 

 

Somehow as the bar continued to fill, they had moved closer, his arm at one point grazing against the bare skin of her side, the heat from her body touching his driving him insane. 

 

It was after a good fifteen minutes had passed, that Betty sighed, an odd look coming over her face as she turned to him abruptly. 

 

“Why didn’t you ever ask me out in high school?”

 

Jughead, who had been staring off into space wondering the same exact thing, turned wide eyes to her. 

 

It took him a moment to recover before he could find the words. “You were way out of my league, Betts.”

 

Betty narrowed her eyes, looking irritated as she turned and looked away again. “That’s such a lame excuse.”

 

Jughead swallowed, his throat dry. “Are you saying you wanted me to?”

 

Betty laughed then, shaking her head as if his question was ridiculous. “I did.” 

 

“Did?” Jughead turned, his eye finding hers. “So if I did now, you’re saying you’d say no?”

 

Betty slowly ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she looked him over and he nearly groaned aloud. She lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. “You’d have to work for it a little more now. Making me wait so long and all.”

Jughead chuckled. “What could I do to make you say yes now?”

 

The grin that covered her face then was nothing short of devious. “Ride the bull.” 

 

Jughead glanced at the bull in the center of the ring and shrugged. At the moment, he’d ride a real bull if it meant this beauty in front of him would give him a chance. 

 

“And stay on for the whole thirty seconds.”

 

That stopped his thoughts instantly and he watched as she started to laugh at his expression. 

 

“Is that even possible?”

 

Betty smirked. “Oh, it is.” she told him, leaning in and bringing her lips to his ear. “I’ll show you.”

 

He watched, speechless, as she walked away and towards the entry to the ring. When she climbed onto the bull, throwing a leg over the top and straddling the seat, he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anything more attractive. Then it started moving. It was as if it were in slow motion, the bull arching back and forth, her body moving with it as she kept on, her body moving, arching, rocking expertly, as the machine beneath her moved. Every time the bull swung around, her eyes landed on his, watching him, teasing him, as her body rode the bull. All he could think about was her riding something else, and he had never been more turned on in his entire life. 

 

The thirty seconds passed far too quickly, and he wished they had went on forever. Even as she climbed off, and started his way, he couldn’t look away from her. 

 

She was breathless when she moved back to his side. “See, Juggie? It’s definitely possible.”

 

He could only meet her eyes, his body still on fire from the performance she’d just put on for him. He nodded once, his heart pounding as he moved for his turn. When he climbed on the machine and listened to the safety tips, his eyes met hers, and he realized he didn’t even have to listen to the rules because it would take an act of god to get him off that damn bull before the thirty seconds were up. 

 

As it started to move, he held on tighter, locking his legs and gripping the handle with every bit of strength he could muster. His eyes didn’t leave hers though, and as hers stayed on his, he watched them fill with heat that rivaled the fire in his own. 

 

He nearly fell, once, twice, a third time, but he used every muscle, every bit of strength he could muster to right himself and stay on. 

 

When the bell rang, announcing he had lasted the entire thirty seconds, he jumped off, shaky legs walking straight towards her instead of toward the entrance. 

 

When he reached the barrier around the ring, he easily lifted himself over it and his body pressed flush to hers. 

 

“Did I pass?”

 

His voice was low, and he watched her breathing start to come in shallow pants as her eyes lifted to his. She nodded. 

 

“Wanna get out of here?”

 

She barely finished nodding all the way before his fingers were linking with hers and pulling her through the bar, her laughter trickling behind him. 

 

“What the hell dude?” Sweet Pea’s voice assaulted him as he found the table he’d left his jacket at. “You lasted thirty seconds?”

 

“Isn’t that what your girlfriends usually say, Pea?” Fangs teased. “Shocked tone and all?”

 

Sweet Pea instantly diverted his attention to his friend, slugging him in the arm. 

 

Jughead chuckled, grabbing his coat and waving at his friends. “I’m taking off. I’ll see you guys later.”

 

He heard Sweet Pea curse behind him and mutter something about how he was supposed to be taking one for the team, but his mind was elsewhere as they walked outside and over to his bike. Elsewhere being the gorgeous blonde who had now shrugged his leather jacket on and was moving to straddle his bike seat.

 

He glanced back at the neon cowboy hat, lighting up the dark parking lot and then back to Betty and chuckled. 

 

Yeah, he’d thank Toni for dragging him along later. 

 

He moved his tongue out to wet his lips as Betty leaned back and motioned for him to join her, with a look in her eye that told him that the bull inside was just a warm up for them both.

 

Yeah, he’d thank Toni later. Much much later. 

 


	19. Locker Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty gets more than she bargained for on a search to find Jughead. Southside Betty/Northside Jug.

“Where  _is_  he?!”

Betty rolled her eyes as Cheryl’s voice grew louder and more impatient. “I don’t keep tabs on him.”

Cheryl acted as if she hadn’t heard her and continued her tirade. “I, as the group leader,  _allowed_  him to go to his basketball practice because he told me he’d come here right after it was finished,” the redhead ground out, slamming the cellphone she had been texting him continuously from onto the table they all sat at and making everyone jump. “It  _ended_  forty-five minutes ago.”

“Why can’t we just start without him?” Josie offered, twirling her pencil like a baton between her fingers. “I skipped out on rehearsal to be here and yet we’re getting nothing done.”

“I second that notion,” Sweet Pea remarked from where he was slouched in his chair, staring at the ceiling in boredom. “We can always just pretend he’s here and get this over with.”

Betty inhaled deeply through her nose, glancing at the clock. She had to be at work in an hour and a half and if she was late one more time, she knew she wouldn’t get off with just a warning. Growing up on the Southside herself, her manager Justine knew what it was like juggling school and work as a teenager, but she also had a business to run and couldn’t put up with late cashiers.

And she  _really_  needed that job. Every last penny went towards her savings for college and her future. A future far _far_  away from Riverdale.  

She also needed this grade. If she didn’t get a scholarship… well, she didn’t want to think about that.

Sitting forward, she shrugged off her Serpents jacket and let it hang over the back of her chair, her anxiety and anger causing her palms to sweat.

Jughead Jones. All-star football quarterback, the school’s resident heartthrob, and the bane of her existence.

She wouldn’t put it past him to not be showing up on purpose just to spite her. There was definitely no love lost between the two and their rivalry was something everyone was aware of.

It wouldn’t be the first time he’d done something like this just to get at her. Odds were he was probably getting it on with some river vixen in the back of his new shiny Camaro right now or at home sleeping with a smirk on his face knowing he’d left them high and dry.  

“Seeing as though this project is a _group effort_ , no we can not start without him,” Cheryl spoke between clenched teeth, even though her bright red lips were forming a smile.

“Maybe something happened at home and he had to leave in a rush?” Betty found herself saying when the room fell into silence again. She couldn’t believe she was offering an excuse for the jerk but realized it could give her a chance to leave the room for a bit. Cheryl’s ranting was starting to give her a headache of epic proportions. “I’ll head to the gym and check with the coach to see if he knows anything. That way we’re not wasting any more time just sitting here.” She stood and headed toward the door before anyone could say anything else, ignoring the glare of envy from Sweet Pea.

Tough luck, she thought, as she made her way to the other side of the school.

The place was nearly empty, most practices and clubs now being over and her group only being there as late as they were to accommodate Jughead since he couldn’t meet directly after the last bell.

Footsteps other than her own had her looking up and catching sight of a letterman jacket.

“Hey!” she called, causing him to stop and turn to her. “Have you seen Jughead?”

“Ah no, sorry, I haven’t.” Archie ran a hand through his red hair and shifted his book bag. He let his eyes wander over her, a confused look on his face, probably wondering why she of all people was asking for him.

Betty sighed. “Do you know where the coach might be then?”

His red bob nodded towards the gym doors. “His office is in the locker rooms. If he’s anywhere, he’ll be in there…” He started and then grinned, noting Betty’s hesitant look. “Don’t worry, everyone should be gone already. I was just here because I had was in the music room.” He explained, pointing to the guitar on his back.

Betty swallowed, sending him a small smile of thanks. “Thanks for your help.”

“No problem.” He grinned before walking away. She watched him until he disappeared before turning to the large double doors to the gym and opening them. The door shut behind her with a deafening thud and every step she took towards the back corner, where the guy’s locker rooms were located, echoed off the walls.

Her anxiety spiked slightly when she arrived at the locker room door, but she slowly opened it and stuck her head in. “Hello?” When she didn’t hear anything else, she groaned, realizing she would have to go all the way in.

The smell of sweat and deodorant hit her as the door closed behind her and she cringed.

“Hello? Coach Russell?” she called out again in a slightly louder voice as she made baby steps towards the back. Where was he?

She spotted a jockstrap on the floor and shook her head, trying desperately not to laugh at the pure humor of this situation. Her eye caught the row of urinals and the wall behind them covered in writing and she raised a curious eyebrow, wondering what all was written on them but not being willing to get close enough to find out.

A throat cleared behind her had her physically jumping, spinning around, and coming face to face with a very wet, and very _naked_ Jughead Jones.

She couldn’t help the way her lips parted in shock, or the way her eyes ran over him, realizing that while he actually wasn’t completely naked, he was only wearing a small, low slung towel around his hips.

“Shit,” She cursed as she quickly spun around so she was no longer facing him.

A smooth, deep chuckle floated from behind her and somewhere through her embarrassment, she felt that small jumping nerve of annoyance at the all too familiar sound.

She heard him click his tongue disapprovingly and could actually picture him doing it with his lips pulled into a smirk. His perfect  _full_  lips. Oh, god what was wrong with her? A quick glimpse at a guy half naked shouldn’t make you start thinking like that.

“Betty Cooper,” he drawled and trailed off with a chuckle. “I never took you as the peeping type.”

She hated that she felt her cheeks heat but she couldn’t blame him for his teasing; she was in quite the awkward predicament.

“I was not  _peeping_ , but I’m happy you find this so funny.” She crossed her arms, keeping her eyes on the wall in front of her and a sign about Locker Room Etiquette. She was breaking almost every rule it listed just by standing there.

“Oh, I find it absolutely hilarious.” She heard him chuckle again and her annoyance kicked up a notch. “So tell me, Betty, what exactly are you doing in the guy’s locker room then?”

“Looking for you.” She replied quickly and immediately regretted it when she heard him chuckle some more.

“Well, you should have come about five minutes earlier. You would have caught me in the shower.”

She glared at the sign in front of her. She  _knew_  that. He  _was_  wet and wearing only a towel after all. A very small towel and  _nothing else_. Oh god, she was going insane.

“You were supposed to be at the meeting almost an hour ago. Cheryl is being more psychotic than usual so I came to see if you  _died_  or something so it would give us an excuse to work without you.”

She expected a sarcastic reply to match her own, but instead, she heard a long tired sigh. “I didn’t blow you guys off purposely. My dad showed up after practice and…” he trailed off, his voice sounding much different than what she was used to. “Well, let’s just say he let me know I wasn’t done yet. He just left a little bit ago. I was grabbing a shower and was going to head straight to you guys. My phone is dead or else I would have said something.”

Betty opened her mouth but then closed it. She had a million questions, but it wasn’t her place to ask them. Especially not now in the situation she was in.

“I see.” Was all she said, her anger draining as guilt set in over her assumptions. She tapped her feet together uncomfortably, feeling like their dynamic had suddenly changed dramatically. She was okay with thinking he was just an asshole who had it made, but this… this changed that.

“I  _am_  sorry.” He said, and he sounded genuine. The locker room fell into silence for a moment and Betty shifted, unsure what to do next. She would have to turn around to leave but didn’t trust her traitor eyes not to latch onto his body again. She heard him chuckle and her spine straightened. “Are you…  _nervous_?”

“What? No.” She scoffed, though it was a lie.

“ _Uh huh_ ,” Jughead replied with a sarcastic tip to his tongue. “Then why won’t you turn around and face me? That sign is about to catch fire from the way you’re looking at it.”

Betty’s hands fisted. “This  _is_  a bit awkward.”

“Awkward? Why is it awkward?” Jughead asked and she could actually hear the grin in his voice. “I’m sure you’ve seen worse than a guy in a towel…” Betty rolled her eyes. “…but I can understand if you’re intimidated,” he continued, his tone quickly turning cocky.

Betty laughed. “I’m not _intimidated_  by you, Jones. Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Then turn around.” 

“What?”

“I’m decent. I may not be fully clothed but I  _am_  covered.” He mused. “Though I understand if you’re scared- afraid you might like what you see.” He goaded and even though she knew he was doing it on purpose, her confidence and pride got the better of her and she spun around.

And immediately regretted it.

She knew he had a good bod - she had caught glimpses of his arms on occasion, but now seeing him completely shirtless, well, she was surprised her mouth wasn’t hanging open. She couldn’t control her eyes as they moved over him on their own accord.

Little drops of water fell from his dark hair onto his shoulders, then slowly made their way down his chest and her eyes followed them, over a dark nipple, and down a hard, defined stomach until they disappeared into the towel that hung at his hips.

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

“Betty.” She heard her name and broke from the trance she was under, her eyes lifting to meet his and watched as he brought a large hand up to swipe back some dark hair that had fallen into his eyes. She inhaled sharply when her eyes were met with an intensity she hadn’t seen before, blue now nearly black.

Her tongue darted out to run along her dry lips, and when she saw Jughead’s eyes flicker down to her mouth to watch the action, her heart began to pound even more.

“Isn’t that interesting?” She heard him say, his voice barely a whisper as if he didn’t even mean to speak.

She opened her own mouth to reply but couldn’t seem to form any words as he uncrossed his arms, letting them fall to his sides and took a step towards her. Her eyes were immediately drawn back to his stomach as the small muscles flexed with movement

“You know-” Jughead started, his voice deeper than she had ever heard before. “-My eyes are up here.” He chuckled as he took another step toward her and she automatically took one back, her back hitting the cold concrete of the wall behind her.

“What are you doing?” Betty met his eyes confidentiality.

Jughead cocked an eyebrow teasingly, though his eyes remained serious and intense. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” He took one more step forward until there was barely an inch between their bodies and Betty could feel the heat radiating off of him from his shower.

“I’m not thinking anything,” Betty told him, their eyes locked in a battle and she refused to be the first to look away.

“I think you’re lying,” Jughead accused and even though she immediately opened her mouth to protest, he continued. “Do you wanna know why? Because you just looked at me how I look at you.”

Betty narrowed her eyes in confusion but didn’t reply, instead focusing on calming her racing heart.

“And you know how I look at you?” Jughead asked as he lowered his face closer to her and lifted an arm to place on the wall beside her head for support. “Like I  _want_  you.”

Her sharp intake of breath echoed off the walls.

He was right. She couldn’t deny it. Her body was on fire, her pulse pounding. All she wanted was for him to close the small space between them, for his lips to meet hers.  

But she would rather cut off her own tongue than admit it to him.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” She let her lips curve into a taunting smile.

She saw his eyes flash. Once, then twice, the intensity only growing.

“I don’t?” he asked, but before she could reply, he did what she had wanted him to do just seconds before and moved until his entire body was molding to her own and his lips were on hers.  

He didn’t waste any time, his lips parting and his tongue darting out to tease the seam of her lips until she gasped, opening her own mouth for him.

A hand came up to the side of her face, the touch gentle compared to the roughness of his mouth as his teeth caught her bottom lip between them before his tongue moved to soothe the sting before it tangled with her own.

Her hands that had been fisted at her sides slowly opened and she found herself lifting them until they landed on hot skin. Fingers danced along the dampness that still covered his body and was soaking into her own and she smiled into the kiss as she felt his muscles flex under her touch.

Jughead’s lips broke from her, his eyes meeting hers for a moment as he pulled in a ragged breath. Then his hands were pulling her closer to him, his body pushing her harder against the wall until she had no option but to grab ahold of him, gripping his sides as his tongue met hers again.

She was burning up, the intensity of the kiss consuming her. Years of what she thought was just hatred now seeming like something more - a hidden lust that had been building and building and was now finally breaking free.

She felt him smile against her lips, nipping at them before working his way down her neck, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses in a wet trail all the way down to her collarbone and back up again.

One hand gripped her hair gently while the other moved to her waist, sliding up under her shirt and she nearly moaned as knuckles dragged along the waistline of her jeans teasingly.

Her hips bucked forward automatically and she immediately felt the hardness of him through his towel. The realization seemed to break her from the spell she had been under and she quickly lifted her hands to his chest and pushed gently, causing him to instantly take a step back from her.

Her eyes lifted to his, noting he looked as shocked as she felt, not quite believe what had just happened between them either. They had hated each other since day one and had spent the past few years never letting the other forget it. Now she questioned if it was ever hate, or if she was trying to mask something else.

“Betty…” Jughead started, his voice quiet but she just shook her head and turned, heading to the doors and walking out of the locker room without another word.

She only stopped when she was far away from the gym and in an empty hallway. She closed her eyes and leaned back against a random locker, trying to make sense of the fact that she had just, very  _very_  willingly, made out with a half-naked Jughead Jones in the guy’s locker room. Clearly, she had lost her mind at some point.

“Betty?”

Betty looked up and instantly straightened when she saw their Principal approaching her.

“Everything okay?”

Betty let a small smile cover her lips as she nodded. “Everything’s great. I’m just…” she pointed in the general direction of the classroom their group was studying in. “On my way back to my group.”

“Ah, I see.” Principal Weatherbee nodded, still looking at her oddly. “Well if nothing’s wrong,” He added, before walking away and disappearing towards his office.

It was official, she definitely had lost it, she realized as she slowly made her way back to the classroom.

“Jughead’s practice ran late.” She announced as she entered the room, smoothing her hair and trying desperately to appear as if nothing had happened. “He’ll be here in a minute.”

She sounded bored as she made her way back to her chair, trying not to meet anyone’s eyes but at Josie’s voice, glanced up.

“Um… Betty? Why are your clothes all wet?”


	20. Palentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from the prompt: "Of all the things I like to eat, you're my favorite."
> 
> Special thanks to shrugheadjonesthethird & literatiruinedme for going over this for me <3

“I had my doubts, but this is actually really nice.” 

 

Betty took a sip of her wine before glancing over to where Veronica was sitting. She nodded, a small smile coming to her face. “It really is.” 

 

“ _ Pal _ entine’s Day.” Archie grinned. “We should do this every year,” he commented before stuffing a slice of garlic bread into his mouth. 

 

Veronica chuckled, shooting him a look. “I wouldn’t go that far. It just worked out this year since none of us are romantically involved with anyone. Who knows what we’ll be doing next year. Or  _ who _ we’ll be doing.” 

 

Betty pretended as if she didn’t see the way her best friend’s dark eyes raked over the ginger sitting across from her at the table. The ginger who had been the object of the brunette’s desire from the second he and his best friend moved into the apartment across the hall six months ago.

 

She still remembered the day they moved in vividly. She’d been curiously watching through the peephole, shamelessly taking in glimpses of the two very fit men carrying up box after box into their new apartment as she sipped her morning coffee. 

 

Then Veronica had woken up, caught her, and pushed her aside to whip the door open without a second thought so that they could gawk openly. She had only been in a very small silk bathrobe at the time, but she still walked out into the hall and introduced herself and Betty to their new neighbors.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Please tell me you boys aren’t just working for a moving company and that you’re the new tenants.”  _

 

_ The redheaded man raised an arm, wiping sweat from his brow before answering, his eyes raking over Veronica as a grin spread across his face. “And if we are just the movers?” _

 

_ Veronica smirked, crossing her arms and drawing his eyes to exactly the place she wanted them. “Well, it would be a shame,” she drawled. “But then I may be in need of hiring a buff man such as yourself to move things around...  _ in my bedroom _.”  _

 

_ Ever the subtle one, Betty felt the secondhand embarrassment and cringed into her coffee. _

 

_ A curse floated out from behind the man who Veronica had staked claim on and Betty’s eyes found him over the rim of her cup as he made his way back into the hall. He wasn’t shirtless like his friend, and nowhere near as buff, but he filled out the white tank top he was wearing perfectly and Betty had to tear her eyes away when he lifted a hand to pat his friend on the back - to which he quickly seemed to regret as he wiped it off on his jeans with a mumbled curse.  _

_ “Jesus Archie, are you sweating baby oil?” _

 

_ Archie chuckled, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck as he continued grinning at Veronica. “Sunblock. Fair skin and all.” _

 

_ Veronica took his comment as an invitation to let her eyes roam over every bare inch of skin he was showing as if to verify his statement.   _

 

_ Betty’s eyes found the darker haired man as he cursed again. “Dude, did you forget already?”  _

 

_ Archie’s cheeks tinged red as he brought a hand up to scratch at his head. “Oh, yeah. The rule.”  _

 

_ Veronica tipped her head to the side, offering the other man the briefest of glances before training her eyes on Archie again. “And what rule is this?” _

 

_ “No dating where we live,” his friend offered and Betty held back a chuckle when Archie cringed. _

 

_ Veronica’s lips parted, her eyes narrowing. “Are you joking?” _

 

_ “No, I’m dead serious.” the other man replied. “Our last apartment was great. Amazing acoustics for him, a big window looking out over the water for my desk. Quiet. Cheap. Convenient. Until this guy decided to hook up with the girl down the hall and it all went to hell.”  _

 

_ Archie chuckled, though the sound was more pained than amused. “It did get pretty bad.”  _

 

_ His friend snorted. “Understatement of the century. Hence why we had to cut our lease short, pay a fee for doing so--” his narrow eyes darted to Archie who was cringing again “--and are now here.”  _

 

_ “Sorry,” Archie shrugged. “I’m Archie, as you probably now know, and this is Jughead.”  _

 

_ Betty’s eyes --which had only just strayed from the man she now knew was named Jughead-- found him again.  _

 

_ “Well, I’m Veronica,” she held a hand out and winked when Archie shook it. “And I’ll be honest with you, this rule sounds like a challenge and I am very competitive.”  _

 

_ Betty couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her then at Archie’s face. She didn’t think she’d ever seen someone look so torn before.  _

 

_ Her laugh though had another pair of eyes finally landing on her where she stood half hiding behind the door. _

 

_ “And this is my roommate, Betty.”  _

 

_ She meant to say Hi, nice to meet you, anything. But the second his blue eyes connected with hers, she forgot how to speak altogether.  _

 

_ She’d been attracted to men before, but this was different. It was something beyond that. When their eyes met, it was like every second of her life had been leading up to that very moment.  _

 

_ And when the word “fuck” fell from his lips in a whisper as if he hadn’t meant to say it aloud, she knew she wasn’t the only one who was feeling that way.  _

 

_ “What?” Veronica’s voice had Betty breaking eye contact and turning to her friend. She lifted her coffee cup, drinking quickly to soothe her suddenly dry throat and then cursed when the hot liquid singed her tongue.  _

 

_ “Are those cinnamon buns I smell?” Archie, oblivious to the electricity sparking between Jughead and Betty asked, his eyes moving past the girls and further into their apartment.  _

 

_ Veronica grinned, immediately forgetting everyone but Archie again. “It is. Feel free to come over anytime for something  _ sweet _ ,” she offered suggestively and Betty would have rolled her eyes if she wasn’t so focused on trying to control her erratic heartbeat because of the two stormy eyes still watching her.  _

 

_ “You bake?”  _

 

_ Veronica laughed. “Nothing edible. Betty is an  _ amazing  _ cook though.”  _

 

_ “Fuck me.” Her eyes lifted to Jughead’s again at the whisper and saw the turmoil on his face.  _

 

_ He jerked when Archie smacked his back. “Rule number one, Jug,”  was all he said before turning to wink at Veronica and head back down the hall towards the stairs.  _

 

_ Betty watched as Jughead swallowed, lifting his face to the ceiling and muttering something under his breath, before lowering it again and tipping his head to Veronica. “It was nice to meet you, Veronica.” he said, and then his eyes were on hers again, liquid fire swirling in their depths. When he spoke her name, his voice was lower than it had been just a second before, “You as well, Betty.”  _

 

_ Just hearing her name from his lips had her toes curling in her slippers.  _

 

_ “You too, Jughead” She managed to find her voice and watched as he shook his head, his chest shaking with laughter as he disappeared the same way Archie had. Though not before she heard one last curse. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

And that had been the start of a very interesting six months. They’d all become quick friends, most of their time spent together in one of their two apartments. Of course, Veronica took every available moment to flirt with Archie, but much to her dismay, he had kept his promise to his roommate not to muddle up their living situation again, even though Betty was sure he hadn't taken a hot shower since moving in. Veronica was relentless and Betty had recently started to wonder if it was still a game, or if real feelings had blossomed between the two. 

 

“What’s for dessert?” Archie asked through a mouthful of bread. 

 

Veronica leaned forward, “That’s entirely up to you, Archiekins.” 

 

Betty chuckled, standing from the table and walking to the kitchen counter to set her plate in the sink as the two began their flirtatious banter back and forth. 

 

“So what  _ is _ for dessert?” 

 

Betty smiled, turning to glance at Jughead who had followed her out. “I made cherry cheesecake.” 

 

He groaned, closing his eyes as if in ecstasy. “I love cheesecake.”

 

Betty laughed, turning to the sink to rinse off her dish. “You love all food.”

 

She felt him come up behind her and her eyes quickly darted to the table where their friends still sat, relieved when she realized they were too busy paying attention to each other to notice anything else. 

 

“That _ is _ true,” Jughead’s voice lowered, his body pressing hard against hers, lips moving to her ear. “But out of all the things I love to eat,  _ you’re _ my favorite.”

 

She was surprised she didn’t melt to a puddle right there and then. 

 

“Is that so?” 

 

He nipped at her ear, and she wanted to close her eyes and press back into him, but her eyes remained focused on their friends. Any second they could look over and see what was happening. A single glance and their cover would be blown. 

 

And it only turned her on more. 

 

“You know this counter is pretty high. I could drop down to my knees and show you just how serious I am right now. Just pretend you’re on the phone and they won’t come out and bother us.” 

 

Betty drew in a shaky breath, “They’re not even fifteen feet away from us.” 

 

Jughead chuckled, his hands moving to her thighs and under her skirt. “You’re right. You’ll have to be quiet. Think you can be quiet when my face is between your legs, baby?”

 

The fact that she was tempted to see just that was proof that they had clearly lost their minds. 

 

They couldn’t…  _ could they _ ?

 

Before she could say yes, Archie was standing up and Jughead was away from her in an instant, the material of her skirt ticking her thighs as it fell back into place.  

 

“Alright, I’m ready for some dessert, anyone else?”

 

“You have no fucking idea,” Jughead replied, though only Betty heard. 

 

Betty sent Archie her best smile as she handed him the cheesecake. “I’ll grab plates and forks,” she told him before he turned to head back to the table where Veronica was now posing for selfies. 

 

“I’m going out for a smoke,” Jughead called to the table and Archie replied with a comment about how it meant more cheesecake for him but Betty barely heard over the pounding of her heart as Jughead’s lips found her ear again. “Make an excuse and meet me on the roof in five minutes.”

 

Her lips formed a sly smile as she glanced at him over her shoulder. “And if I don’t?”

 

He chuckled, the vibration causing his body to rub against her own teasingly. “If you don’t, I’m going to come back down here, throw you onto the counter and eat your pussy until not only our friends hear you screaming, but the whole fucking building does.”

 

And with that he left, leaving her to grip the counter for support as her knees threatened to give out. 

 

Yeah, Archie had definitely stuck to the rule of no canoodling where they lived. 

 

Jughead though? Well, he and Betty had broken it before the end of the first month. 


	21. Mind if I join?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I had posted this one on tumblr the other day but forgot to here as well, so I'm doing it now)

* * *

 

Betty Cooper was going crazy, and the fact that the boy sitting next to her smelled so good wasn’t helping matters any.     

 

The second he sat down and the scent of cinnamon, menthol, and something uniquely  _him_  drifted over to her - all she could think about was being sprawled out in his bed on sheets that smelled the same way.

 

Jughead Jones was going to be the death of her. 

 

His closeness alone was overwhelming, the heat radiating off of his body and enveloping her own. His deep chuckles every time their professor made a lame pun - which happened a dozen or so times a class - sounded way more sensual than was normal and caused a fluttering to erupt in her belly. Then there were his eyes, stormy and wild, filled with promises to fulfill all the dirty things she thought about as she sat next to him for those sixty minutes, three times a week.

 

Well, at least she  _thought_ that’s what she saw in them.

 

Though that couldn’t be the case since it had been over two months and he’d yet to make a move or give the slightest inclination that he was interested in her as well. Two months of her fantasizing about his hands on her, how his hot mouth would feel against her neck -  _and every other square inch of her body_  - his perfect lips curving up against her skin when she would moan in pleasure.

 

She was definitely beginning to believe this infatuation with her lab partner was definitely one-sided. While he acted all cool and collected every class- she was a mess, returning to her apartment hot and bothered and trying desperately to stop thinking about a scenario where he was a TA and she was a misbehaving student who needed to be punished.

 

Cringing at the fact that her mind had gone straight to the gutter again, she glanced at her _actual_ professor as she finished up her lecture, only half hearing what she was saying.

 

“I’ll see you all on Monday. Have a good weekend.”

 

In a second she was up and moving away, needing to get away from him before she made a fool of herself, but her frenzied movement had her bag tipping and some of its contents falling to her feet.

 

“In a hurry?” Jughead’s teasing chuckle only added to her arousal and she watched as he bent to grab the few things that had fallen at her feet, the rest of their classmates shuffling out around them.

 

“Yeah,” she breathed, inwardly rolling her eyes at how she sounded. Really, this was getting ridiculous.

 

Jughead glanced up at her then from where he was crouching and her knees went weak. When he smiled up at her, a slow  _sinful_  smile, her mind was instantly filled with an array of new dirty thoughts.

 

“Big plans?”

 

Betty chuckled, glancing up at the ceiling. “Just me alone in my apartment with my vibrator.”

 

Her breath caught in her chest.

 

She did _not_  just say that out loud.

 

No, she couldn’t have. She just thought it…  _right?_

 

Attempting to drag in air, though it was near impossible at the moment, she slowly lowered her eyes and watched Jughead stand, gripping the fallen contents of her bag in his hands.

 

…and from the slightly shocked look on his face, and the way his eyes were now nearly black, she knew she _had_  indeed said it out loud.

 

She swallowed, feeling heat tinge her cheeks as her heart began to race.

 

This was it. She was going to have to drop out. Move away. Change her name. Start a new life.

 

That was if she didn’t die of humiliation right there.

 

Her eyes came to his mouth automatically when he opened it and then shut it again. Only to repeat the process, once, twice, as if not knowing what to say.

 

She didn’t blame him. She wasn’t sure what she even  _expected_ him to say. She really wouldn’t be surprised at all if he just turned and walked from the room without a word. In fact, that would actually probably be the best thing he could do and she would be eternally grateful for it.

 

So when he stepped closer, his body stopping barely an inch from hers as he reached forward to slowly slide the items back into her bag, his arm grazing hers as he did so, she found herself holding her breath, ready to accept whatever he said with her head held high.

 

Though nothing could have prepared her for the words that did leave his lips a moment later, after his tongue darted out to moisten them and subsequently make her toes curl.

 

“Mind if I join?”

* * *

 


	22. Rooming with Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: “Is there any reason you’re half naked in my room?”
> 
> Huge thank you to the incredible shrugheadjonesthethird for editing this for me!

 

* * *

 

 

Betty stepped out of the shower and instantly wanted to jump back in. She glared at the little fan she had brought in to hopefully cool the room down a bit, but even with that, and the fact that she had just taken an almost ice cold shower, the apartment still felt like a sauna. 

 

This was all thanks to her roommate from hell. He had to be the devil himself and that’s why he liked it so hot all the time, she didn’t see how there could be any other explanation. 

 

She had assumed he liked to be warm when she had met with him to interview for the apartment and he opened the door decked out in three layers of clothing, complete with a beanie on his head. This wouldn’t have been unusual, except it was seventy degrees outside.

 

Though despite that, he didn’t seem like a serial killer, he was quiet, and the fact that she  _ really  _ needed a place to live gave her no pause to sign on that dotted line and fall into a year-long lease with him.  

 

Betty reluctantly wrapped a towel around herself as she called Veronica. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“I’m going to kill my roommate and I need you to help me bury the body.”

 

Veronica’s laugh on the other end had her eyes narrowing. “Oh, B, you know I would totally be down but I know  _ killing  _ him is not what you want to do, no matter how many times you tell yourself it is.”

 

Betty rolled her eyes. She’d heard this too many times before. “Just because he’s good looking--”

 

“Good looking? That boy is beyond good looking.”

 

“--and just because we have a lot in common--” 

 

“A lot in common being everything.”

 

“--and just because you think we have some kind of--”

 

“Spark? Chemistry? Heat? Betts, anytime you guys are in a room together, everyone around starts sweating from the fire between you two.”

 

“No, they sweat because I live with Satan and our apartment is an inferno twenty-four seven.”

 

Veronica laughed again. “Fine, fine. Whatever you say,” she sing-songed and Betty instantly regretted dialing the phone. 

 

“I should have called your husband instead. He would be more supportive.” 

 

“He would just tell you to take a baseball bat to the locked thermostat box.”

 

Betty walked into the hallway and glared at the object in question. “It’s not a bad idea at this point. I’ve already tried picking the lock but got nowhere. Satan has the key hidden somewhere.”

 

Veronica made a noise that brought Betty back to the days when they roomed together and she cringed. “Did you answer the phone in the middle of sex?”

 

Veronica chuckled. “Well, we’re not technically having sex… yet.” 

 

Betty shook her head, a chuckle falling from her lips. “Tell Archie I said hello.” 

 

“He says hello back, or he would, if his mouth wasn’t already doing something else.”

 

Betty’s lips parted in shock. “Oh my god, Ronnie! Next time don’t answer the phone.” 

 

Veronica just laughed again. “His lips are on my neck, but I see where your mind is, which leads me to my next idea.” 

 

Betty ran a hand through her wet hair. “I already know I do not want to hear this.” 

 

“Walk around naked. If he wants to leave the heat up, tell him it’s too hot for clothes.”

 

Betty shook her head. “And you think that will make him turn the air up?”

 

“Well, no,” Veronica told her, “I think you two will end up jumping each other and having insanely hot and sweaty sex and forget about this thermostat war you have going on.”

 

Betty ignored the images that raced through her mind. She wouldn’t lie and say she hadn’t thought about it--because she definitely had. A lot. But it just wasn’t going to happen. As attractive as he was--he was insufferable. 

 

If only she knew where he hid the key to the thermostat, she would blast the air to freeze him out and then hopefully they could find a happy medium. 

 

She glanced at the clock, realizing she should still have a couple of hours before he was due back, and glanced at his bedroom door. She hadn’t stepped foot in it before, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

 

With a quick goodbye to Veronica, she set her phone down and walked over to his room.  

 

She only tried to talk herself out of it for a moment, knowing if he would go into her own room she would feel it was a major invasion of privacy, but then just grabbed the handle and walked in. 

 

Rules be damned. 

 

His room was clean, simple. His bed made neatly and his decor minimal. 

 

“Where would he hide the key,” she wondered aloud before moving to his nightstand and rifling through the drawers. 

 

His desk was next.,She resisted the temptation to read the notes that were left there regarding the manuscript he was always working on that she was dying to read. 

 

“Where are you, you damn key,” she muttered to herself, bending over to look under his bed for any secret stashes but when a throat cleared, she straightened again--hitting her head in the process--to stare wide-eyed at the guy filling the door frame. 

 

Her breath caught in her chest as she stared at him, unable to speak, unable to move. 

 

HIs eyes were on hers, narrowed, accusing, but just for a moment before they changed and slowly moved down her body. Her body that was currently only covered by a very small towel. 

 

She realized she had been wrong in calling the apartment an inferno before. The heat she had been feeling prior felt like negative temps compared to how her body felt in that moment. She was surprised she didn’t spontaneously combust. 

 

Heat began to pool between her legs as his eyes moved back up and found hers again. 

 

“Is there any reason you’re half naked in my room?” His voice was like gravel and she wondered if he was currently experiencing what she was as well. 

 

She swallowed before speaking, blood rushing in her ears and she mentally told herself it was out of anger and not because of the way his eyes had just marked her. 

 

She held her head high, crossing her arms over her chest. “I was looking for the key to the thermostat box.” 

 

She swore she saw him start to smirk, his eyes sparkling with humor for a moment before he quickly concealed it.

 

She watched as he reached into his pocket slowly--his pants pocket in the middle of summer when everyone else was wearing shorts, the monster--and pulled out his car keys. She held her breath as he sorted through them and then held up a small one, letting the rest dangle. 

 

“You mean  _ this  _ key?” 

 

His eyes were challenging and when her mouth dropped, he didn’t bother to hide his smirk. Of course he would carry a thermostat key with him. 

 

“It’s too hot in here.” Betty argued, not knowing what else to say. 

 

His eyes drifted over her again and she nearly melted right there at the look in them. He cleared his throat. “I think it’s perfect.” 

 

Her eyes narrowed. No, he definitely didn’t. She watched as sweat began to form on his brow, and had a feeling he was feeling rather overheated at the moment as well and just wouldn’t admit it. 

 

Well, she would just have to make him then. 

 

“So you’re not going to turn the air on?”

 

Jughead shrugged. “Nope.” 

 

Betty bit her lip, almost chickening out before raising her hands to where her towel was knotted. “Suit yourself then. You may think the temperature is perfect, but I think it’s too hot for clothes.” 

 

She watched his expression as the towel fell to her feet, his eyes stubbornly staying on hers for a full five seconds before they moved down. 

 

A satisfied smile fell to her lips when he gulped, even as her body seemed to burn up even more under his gaze. 

 

Taking a deep breath, she sauntered by him, not missing the way his eyes followed every step. 

 

When she was next to him, she moved her lips to his ear, their bodies nearly touching. 

 

“Guess we’ll both have to learn to live like this then,” was all she said before she left the room, leaving him standing there, his mouth agape. 

 

Well, the lines had been drawn. 

  
Things were about to get  _ a lot _ more interesting.  

* * *


	23. Or I Could Just Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty needs Jughead's help to ward off an unwanted suitor at a Valentine's Day party.

What’s worse than being forced to attend your best friends Valentine’s Day bash without a date because even your hermit coworker  _ \- who you had struck a deal with a few years prior to always pair up on events such as this just so neither of you would be flying solo - _ somehow had plans? 

 

The answer? Having said best friend take pity on you and decide the party would be the perfect opportunity to set you up with not one, not two, not even three or four, but  _ five _ different prospects as if you were on ABC’S The Bachelorette. 

 

Blame it on her mind being elsewhere and the fact that she was running on zero sleep due to a deadline at work, but she didn’t catch on until guy number three approached her and it all started clicking. 

 

And not in the way Veronica had apparently hoped. 

 

Honestly, for a moment she had thought the exhausted look was working for her. Not that she ever had a problem with meeting men, but never had she seemed to attract them one after the other. 

 

Though now she knew that it wasn’t exactly her sparkling personality and good looks that were reeling them in. 

 

It was her meddling best friend who thought she had been single for far too long.

 

From what Betty could gather, Veronica had staged it so that each man would approach Betty one by one, talk her up for five minutes, and then excuse themselves to get a drink. Then when they were gone, V would casually walk over and ask Betty who he was and how she felt about him. 

 

“I guess it _ has _ been a bit long,” Betty muttered, glaring at Veronica’s retreating back. But she was fine with that. Her career was more important and took up most of her time anyway. 

 

Plus, she hadn’t met a guy who made her feel anything worth exploring. The three guys who had approached her so far tonight had barely been able to keep her attention for the five minutes they had spoken to her and she swore she had almost dozed off while talking to the third one. 

 

She tossed back the rest of her drink. Maybe it wasn’t them. Maybe it was her. Maybe she was just… broken. Unable to make a connection. To  _ feel _ .

 

Her eyes moved around the party and found the back of Veronica’s head and instantly felt bad for going off on her. Deep down, she knew she only had good intentions. She moved to take a step towards her to apologize but stopped when she noticed her talking to yet another guy. 

 

_ Must be bachelor number four, _ Betty thought with a cringe, narrowing her eyes as she took him in, noticing that something about his face seemed familiar. 

 

It only took another moment for it to dawn on her and her eyes widened as she spun around quickly as he looked up, hoping he didn’t somehow recognize her from the back of her head. 

 

Oh yeah, she knew him alright. And somewhere out there the fates were laughing evilly that in a city this big, the guy Betty had dated briefly in high school before he ended their relationship via text message the day before prom, would be one of the guys Veronica had somehow found to court her.  

 

“What did I do to deserve this?” Betty looked to the ceiling as panic filled her. 

 

Keeping her back to Veronica and Chuck, she scanned the party, hoping to find one of the previous three guys to latch onto and hopefully stop Chuck from approaching her. 

 

Of course, though, no one could be found.  _ You probably scared them away by being so disinterested, _ she thought bitterly and wishing she had a rewind button. Or that Veronica’s apartment wasn’t twenty stories up so she could at least escape out the window.

 

Heart pounding, her eyes searched for someone, anyone, who she could use to make it seem like she was already taken.

 

A familiar grey beanie entered her vision and she nearly sprinted over to it.

 

“Forsythe.” 

 

The man in question turned slowly, his unamused blue eyes meeting hers. “Elizabeth.”

 

Betty cringed at her full name. “Sorry… Jughead,” she corrected, the nickname feeling odd on her tongue whenever she said it. 

 

“Betty,” he nodded in greeting, sipping at his beer, looking as pained to be attending the party as she felt. 

 

“I need a favor.”

 

His eyebrows quirked up, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. She didn’t blame him. They’d only ever spoken briefly when being pulled by their engaged best friends to events such as this, both of them usually already being a foul mood due to the nagging of said friends to get out and socialize more. Which was odd, now that she thought about it since they clearly had a lot in common and should have paired up to try and survive the events together. 

 

“A favor?”

 

Betty nodded, quickly giving him a rundown of Veronica’s matchmaking plans, realizing she had not been overreacting about it at all when he himself cringed. 

 

“Archie buying random girls drinks and telling the bartenders to say they’re from me doesn’t seem so bad now.” Jughead’s lips tugged up on one side. “At least I’ve never known any of them. That would have been awkward, to say the least.” 

 

Betty chuckled. That was such an Archie thing to do. “So you see my problem.”

 

Jughead’s eyes glanced over her shoulder as he turned to set his empty bottle on the counter behind him. “I do, and he is looking right at us.” 

 

Betty dragged her palms down her skirt, her anxiety starting to rise. “I need you to just… pretend we’re together so he doesn’t come over here.” 

 

Jughead’s eyes widened quickly, something flashing in them before they returned to normal, the reaction so quick that she wondered if she’d just imagined it. 

 

“You think that’s going to work?” He asked, but thankfully took a step toward her as he did so, closing the space between them.

 

Betty nodded, her pulse still pounding, though now… she wasn’t so sure it was only out of fear of Chuck approaching her as a warmth began to slide over her as the sweet smell of Jughead’s cologne mixed with the faint smell of malt on his breath from his drink washed over her. 

 

She cleared her throat. “Well, I don’t have many other options,” she chuckled again, though now it betrayed her nerves, “just smile and act like we’re having some amazing conversation.” 

 

He didn't hesitate, and she wasn’t prepared when his lips stretched into a slow grin. A grin that had her breath catching in her chest as heat pooled in her belly. God, he was gorgeous. Why in the world would he need Archie to push him towards women? She was surprised they weren’t lined up around the block waiting for a chance with him. How had she never noticed before?

 

“This good?” he asked, his head dipped slightly, his eyes never leaving hers. 

 

Betty swallowed, nodding. “Yes… that’s, uh, that’s perfect.” 

 

His eyes flashed again, this time she was sure she hadn’t just imagined it,  _ couldn’t _ have just imagined the heat that filled them before they darted quickly over her shoulder again. 

 

“He’s walking over here,” Jughead whispered, his lips still pulled into that disarming smile. 

 

Betty blinked, trying to clear her head as her panic started to rise again. Without thinking, she closed the rest of the space between them, her body pushing flush against his larger one and her hand coming up to rest on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat pounding against her palm. 

 

“Maybe put your hand on my hip? Look like…” she trailed off, her head tilting up to meet his eyes again, “look like we’re about to kiss maybe?”

 

He touched her cheeks as his head moved closer. “Or I could just kiss you.”

 

The room went silent, the only sound she could hear was his quiet offer over the blood rushing in her ears. 

 

His eyes flickered over her shoulder again, the look in them telling her her high school flame was still approaching and she didn’t bother wasting another moment debating over what they should do.

 

“Kiss me-”

 

The words were barely out of her mouth before his head was dipping, his soft lips finding hers as the floor disappeared beneath them. 

 

Her body came alive in an instant, sensation starting where his lips were pressed to hers and quickly flooding her body with an intensity like nothing she’d ever experienced before. Her knees nearly gave out when his mouth opened, his tongue darting out to run along her bottom lip before pulling it between his own. His arm snaked around her waist, his fingertips brushing against the exposed skin at her back and setting her body aflame. 

 

No, she wasn't broken, she realized as feeling coursed through her. Not at all.

 

What had started off quick and desperate now slowed, his hand coming up to cup her cheek as their lips continued to dance. The kiss was intoxicating, leaving her lightheaded and gasping as he pulled back, his dark eyes meeting hers, filled with wonder.

 

“He’s gone,” he whispered, still so incredibly close. 

 

Betty blinked, trying to clear her head. “Who?”

 

Jughead chuckled, his forehead moving to rest against hers. 

 

“You felt that too, huh?”

 

Betty closed her eyes, a smile spreading over her lips, completely forgetting they were in the middle of a party, surrounded by dozens of people. “Yeah,” she breathed, opening her eyes again, “I felt that, too.”

 

His lips curved again. “Wanna get outta here? Maybe find a diner, get some food?” 

 

Betty nodded, biting at her bottom lip as she intertwined her fingers with his and took a step back, pulling him with her towards the door. Completely forgetting about Chuck and everyone else. 

 

“Told you it would work,” Veronica grinned as she and Archie watched them leave, “hunting down Chuck Clayton definitely did the trick.”

 

“I still think just shoving them into a closet together and locking the door would have worked, too.” 

 

Veronica turned to her fiance, tugging at the collar of his shirt to bring his lips to hers. “Closets are  _ our _ thing though,” she said, nipping at his bottom lip, “and speaking of, I do believe this means I won our bet of who could get them together first. Time to pay up Archiekins,” she told him before, not so inconspicuously, pulling him into their front coat closet and not returning until most of the guests had left. 

 


	24. See You Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty makes a drunken confession to her co-worker.

They were coworkers. It was strictly forbidden.

But that of course made it even more tempting.

She watched as he lifted the beer to his lips again, his eyes on hers over the bottle. Blue eyes blazing and doing crazy things to her body as they moved over her face, trailing down to her chest where she had a few buttons undone before quickly darting away.

“You look like you’re in deep thought,” he commented, his eyes moving back to hers for a moment before glancing at the bar where the rest of their coworkers were mingling.

“I am,” she told him honestly, sitting back and then closing her eyes as the movement made the room tilt. Yeah, maybe she shouldn’t have let Veronica talk her into those celebration shots.

Jughead relaxed back in his chair, his eyes glassy with his own drunkenness as they narrowed on her. “About what? Work?”

“Kind of,” she mused, and then the next words left her before she could think. “I had a dream we fucked.”

In the next second he was hunched over, a hand flying to his mouth as he began to choke on his beer. His wide eyes found hers again when he was finally able to breathe without coughing. “ _Jesus Christ_ , Betty.”

She found herself chuckling at his choice of words. “You said that in the dream when I was going down on you.”

_“Fuck.”_

“That too,” Betty took a swig of her beer, a voice in her head was telling her to stop but her mouth just wouldn’t listen. “I just thought I would let you know.”

“Let me know,” he repeated slowly, tugging at his already loose tie.

“Yes,” she shrugged. “Just in case real life you wants to take a cue from dream you and bend me over my desk at work and fuck me senseless. Whisper in my ear that I better stop being so loud or else we’ll get caught while you pound into me over and over and _over_  again.” She drew in a shaky breath, her body starting to pulse with need even as relief washed over her at the confession. “I wouldn’t object.”

She watched him swallow hard, fire burning behind the shock in his eyes.

Sending him a small smile and ignoring the warning signs flashing in her head, she finished off her beer and stood, grabbing the back of her chair to steady herself when the room spun. She really shouldn’t have drank sitting down. Or drank so much for that matter. “Anyways, have a good weekend, Jug. I’ll see you Monday.” 


	25. Girls, Girls, Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty has a really loud neighbor

She blamed it on her lack of sleep and the two and a half pots of coffee she’d drank within the last four hours since returning home from work as to why she was sitting by her door like a crazy woman. 

When her boss had sent her home after one of the most humiliating moments of her entire life - she had planned on taking the opportunity to catch up on sleep. Sleep she was deprived of most nights due to the imbecile who lived in the apartment next to hers. 

Yet when she got home and tried to find that elusive rest, she realized that while it would have her feeling better temporarily - the real problem would continue and she’d still be kept awake all hours of the night if she didn’t put a stop to it right then and there. 

So she got up, made her coffee, and waited. 

Her job didn’t allow her much free time. Twelve hour days were what she signed on for but most of the time she was lucky if the workday was less than sixteen, making it so she was only ever really home at night with barely enough time to shower and eat dinner before going to bed. Because of that, she had never actually met her new neighbor since he moved in a couple of months prior. 

She’d definitely _heard_  him though.

When footsteps sounded in the hall and the jingling of keys reached her ears, she flew up so quickly she knocked her chair over but didn’t even spare it a glance as she ran to her door and whipped it open - jumping out into the hallway. 

“You!” 

She sounded like a mad woman. She knew it. But she was too wired and too tired to care. 

The man froze where he was unlocking his door and slowly turned to her. 

Deep eyes found hers and her heart skipped a beat before continuing to pound angrily in her chest. He was definitely good looking -  _very_  good looking - but she had figured he had to have been somewhat appealing since he had new girls in his apartment every night. His good looks weren’t what surprised her. It was that she had pictured him to be a bit more - well, _douchey_. Polo shirts, spiked hair, an annoying smirk, etc. But this guy was none of that. At least on the surface. 

“Hello…” his words were hesitant as he looked her over and she could only imagine how she looked with bags under her eyes, her hair all askew, and wearing the cat pajamas she had put on when she’d gotten home. “Can I help you with something?”

His words triggered something in her and she stepped forward, her eyes narrowing. “Can you help me with something? Yes, yes you can. You can stop playing Motley Crue at two in the morning and singing along - quite terribly may I add. I didn’t think anyone could butcher  _Girls Girls Girls_  as bad as Vince Neil himself does nowadays since he won’t give up touring but congratulations - _you_ have him beat.”

He opened his mouth to speak but she just raised a hand, silencing him. 

“You can also be a bit quieter when you bring your lady friends home. Don’t think I don’t know that you’ve used my door to push them against a time or two because the smudges of self-tanner I find on them in the morning is proof.” She pointed accusingly to her door where bronzer and glitter still sat. “Also, I don’t know if you are aware of it or not but you might wanna up your game a little bit because I guarantee you the girls you bring home are  _faking it_. Only porn stars mutter those ridiculous rehearsed lines. Real women do not sound like that when they’re really enjoying themselves. Trust me on that one, buddy.” 

She saw his eyes dance as if he were finding her whole rant funny, and it only angered her more. 

“Oh, so you think this is funny? I can guarantee you it is _not_  funny when I’m up all night because I hear the words “ _faster hot stuff_ ” yelled again and again to where they’re just repeating in my head and I fall asleep in a meeting at work and when my name is called - jump up and yell those damn words!” 

Humiliation over her morning mishap had her cheeks tinging red. She didn’t know how she was going to show her face at work again after that horrifying incident. 

She crossed her arms, meeting his humor-filled eyes. “So?”

“I…” he started and then reached up to tug off his beanie, running a hand through his dark hair before placing it back on his head. “I think that…”

He was cut off as the door to his apartment opened, a redheaded guy in a polo stepping out, instantly flashing Betty a smile and looking her up and down with zero shame. 

Her stomach dropped as the realization hit.  _Oh god._  

The man she had just laid into cleared his throat. “Um, Archie, this is our neighbor… I didn’t get your name?”

She silently prayed for a hole to open up and swallow her right then and there. “It’s Betty,” she muttered. 

“ _Betty_ ,” he repeated and her name on his lips did something to her she wasn’t expecting. “Betty, I’m Jughead and this here is my roommate, Archie.” He lifted a hand and patted his friend on the back. “The source of all the noise you’ve been dealing with.” m

Betty turned to Archie and watched his cheeks heat. “Uh, yeah. I’m sorry about that.”

All she could do was nod and watch as he told his friend he was called into work early and waved goodbye before disappearing down the hallway. 

She stood in silence, wishing she could start her day over. 

Jughead cleared his throat. “I work nights - so I wasn’t aware of the issue but I’ll make sure he quiets it down a bit.” 

Betty nodded again, her own cheeks heating. “Thank you. I would appreciate that.” 

He smiled then - and she blamed it on her fatigue as to why it made her knees weak. 

Betty crossed her arms. “Well, I will let you get on with your day then. Sorry for my outburst.” 

His chuckle floated over to her. “Absolutely no problem.” 

Her lips quirked. “It was nice to meet you, Jughead.” 

He winked. “You as well, Betty. And by the way, if you ever wanna pay him back, he goes to bed around four am and gets really cranky is he’s woken up before eleven.”

Betty grinned. “I’ll remember that,” she told him, stepping back towards her apartment. 

“And one more thing…”

She turned, meeting his dazzling blue eyes again and held her breath as he took a few steps towards her, stopping close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. 

“I think Motley Crue is one of the worst bands of all time, the woman I’m with usually yell  _Harder Daddy_  instead of  _hot stuff_  and they never  _ever_  have to fake it. Just so you can tell us apart if the situation ever arises.” 

With another wink, he turned around and entered his apartment. 

Leaving her standing there, mouth agape, as the need for a cold shower quickly surpassed her need for sleep. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Find me on tumblr: [secretsofthesky](http://www.secretsofthesky.tumblr.com)


End file.
